The Priestess of Asgard
by Bridgy
Summary: Kidnapped from earth? Wait. What? That's exactly what Aurora thinks when she ends up in Asgard because of a most unfortunate event. After a few days she demands to go home but Odin has refused. She grows fond of Asgard and even becomes a priestess but for what reason? Another war is about to break out and she becomes a big part of it and Loki feels he must protect her at all cost.
1. Uninviting solitude

**Decided to give my Loki story a shot. This story is based off of a dream I had. (YOU WIN PEOPLE! YOU GET YOUR STORY) if you have not read my dream about Loki that's ok. But if you are interested in knowing where I got my idea from to make this you are more than welcome to go read it. Enjoy everyone!  
Also. I do not own any of the Marvel characters and blah blah blah blur...Blur blur blur blah. Thank you and You're welcome!**

The Priestess of Asgard. Chapter One: Uninviting solitude.

Aurora Brady had just turned twenty starting her second year of college. She didn't go to no fancy, top-notch college. It was a simple community college in a simple town. Everyone knew almost everyone and their business. She wasn't exceedingly smart or downright stupid; she was a normal girl with normal grades. (with as much as she struggled to keep her grades up she was a good student trying her best) Aurora never did care for school. In fact she hated it. It bored her to the very core! Sitting in a box room with twenty sum other students listening to a teacher ramble on about philosophy or arithmetic.

She took the basic of classes, hoping to get them done as soon as possible. Aurora preferred not to go to college, but she was dead-set on finishing for sole purpose. She had told her brother the night before died, laying on that hospital bed that she would try her up-most to pass. Even if she would only ever finish her basics. She was bound and determined. She was a strong young woman at will and worked hard to help what was left of her "broken family".

Aurora sat on a red bench waiting for someone to come pick her up from the college. She took morning classes and was done by 2 o'clock. She waited for a good hour and seeing that no one was coming she picked up her book bag and began walking. She walked down a steep hill while cars passed by her. Once in a while someone would stop and offer her a ride, but she refused them and continued to walk. It was a six mile walk and it took her almost two hours to get home. Why didn't drive herself is a simple reason. She had no car to do so. Besides, she didn't much like driving. She much rather walk and enjoy the fresh hair and get in some excersize. (even though she didn't need it)

Today though was different. A part of her wished that she had just stayed at the college waiting for some kind of chance that someone may pick her up. Today it was at least a hundred degrees out and her back was getting all sweaty and her face was dripping wet with sweat. The salt would burn her eyes as the little sweat droplets fell from her eyelids. She would rub and rub but the sting still lingered there. When she got home she kicked off her shoes and set them aside as she through off her back pack and placed it on the black leather chair to her left. She then saw the earth green colored couch a few feet ahead of her resting in front of the entertainment center. The cool AC felt good on her face and all over her body. But she could smell that the sweat in her hair and under her arms was starting to make her reek.

She grabbed for a new pair of clothes a towel a shaver and shaving cream and few other things to take her bath. She filled the tub half way with warm water and stripped from her sweaty clothes and dipped herself in a nice, cool and relaxing bath. She dipped her whole entire body in and came back up and spat out some water. Aurora shaved her legs and soaked in the tub for a while longer until she was ready to turn on the shower and wash the rest of the grim off her body. She lathered her hair in cherry blossom smelling shampoo and smoothed it down with the same kind of conditioner.

As she was about ready to rinse the rest of her hair she thought she heard a voice speaking to her. Aurora stopped what she was doing and listened closely. Finally she turned off the shower and got out, grabbing for her towel that she quickly wrapped around herself. she walked to the door and peered out for but a moment. "Hello?" she said. "Is anyone out there? Mom?" but there was no one there to answer her.

Aurora closed the door and locked it and finished drying off. She figured she would let her hair air dry instead of turning on the blow dryer and adding to the heat. She put on her blue P.J.'s and slowly opened the bathroom door looking intently down the hallway and listening very carefully if anyone was out there. When she decided that it was just some silly nonsense trying to sink into her head she forgot all about it and went down stairs to make herself something to eat. As she finished preparing her rather dinky looking meal, Aurora sat in front of the T.V. on the green couch and turned it on. What she was not just the regular news but the same thing that almost every channel was talking about: The Avengers. And how they saved New York City. No. The world! So some people say. Aurora was getting tired of hearing this ridiculous story and flipped it to another channel, but the same thing was happening on there too.

Aurora didn't dare believe for even the tiniest of moments that this was all true. She scoffed at the very idea. They even talked about a science professor named Jane Foster was rather close to one of the avengers. She believed that that part was possibly true. "Oh c'mon! There is no such thing as super heroes and bad guys! They are just a bunch of highly skilled actors!" Aurora turned the T.V. off and set her empty plate aside. She was tired of all that nonsense and just wanted to get some sleep.

The next day as Aurora walked to her first morning class, which was science, there seemed to be a bit of noise about the room. When Aurora entered the room she found an over-head being hooked up and a few extra tables were being placed in the room and they had pictures boxes all over them. There were even pictured magnate to the white board. Aurora set her things down but continued to stand looking at everything. "What IS all this stuff?" she said allowed.  
"All this is about a special lab the class will be attending. You will also be meeting some very important people who can and quite possibly tell you valuable information, so take notes." said her instructor.

When everything was set up and the three people who were setting it all up finally turned around. By this time a lot of the other students were already for the lab.  
"Ok!" said the blond headed woman with a quick start. "Who here is familiar with Mythology?"  
It was a question that threw some kids off. Aurora on the other hand expected something weird like this. Suddenly she lifted her head a little from her palm, realizing who is was she sunk into her chair. It was the woman named Jane from the news on T.V. Aurora stayed silent the whole time not bothering to take a single note.

By the time class was done Aurora gathered her things slowly and walked up to this so-called Jane.  
"Is all that true?" Aurora asked.  
"You mean the lab today. Well most of it yeah, but a lot of it is a mystery yet to be discovered."  
Aurora shook her head. "No. The part about all the avengers and whatnot?"  
Jane nodded her head a few times and finally said, "Well of course it is. I mean, the whole world is only talking about it. Why do you ask?"  
"I can't seem to believe it." Aurora said rather bluntly. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I know that Iron Man, Tony Stark is a real guy, the Top Banana," Jane laughed a little at that last comment. "But," said Aurora. "How can...beings from another realm exist? How can creatures...be?"  
Jane crossed her arms and smiled a bit. "How can we be to them? Surely we are just as surprised they are to us? Perhaps even more?"

Another question then finally struck Aurora. "If you could go to this other realm, as so many others call it, would you go there?"  
Jane smiled again and simply said, "Yes. Yes I would."  
"Leave all this behind and go there?"  
"Well I wouldn't say that-don't you have another class to get going to?" Jane suddenly said.  
"Math can wait. Besides, that's in another half hour."  
Jane then started to clean up some things in front of her and placed them into boxes that were under the table. "Listen...I don't know your name..."  
"It's Aurora. Aurora Brady."  
"Well, miss Aurora Brady," Jane held out her hand and shook Aurora's. "It was nice talking with you, but there are a few things that I need to set up and put away before the next class comes in."  
"Right," said Aurora. "See you later?" Jane smiled a tad bit and then got back to whatever it was she was doing before. Aurora stopped at the doorway, turned around and said to Jane, "If these realms ARE real...What exactly are we to them? And what will happen to us all?" Before Jane could come up with an answer Aurora left the room.

When it reached 2 o'clock Aurora was well on her way in the hot sun walking home again. Suddenly she heard two loud honks and a white van slowed down next to her. The front passenger seat rolled down and a familiar face popped out.  
"Do you want a ride?" it was Jane. Much to Aurora's astonishment she stared at her for a few seconds before finally answering her. "Well?" said Jane.

Aurora quickly nodded and the side door was opened for her. A girl about her age was sitting in back, the same girl from the lab who often stood still while Jane did most of the talking.  
"Where do you live?" Asked Jane.

"17th street and 21st avenue."

"So how long have you been in college?" asked the girl. "By the way, my name is Darcy."

Aurora nodded. "My name is Aurora. Aurora Brady. This is my second year of college."  
"What are you majoring in?" asked Darcy.

Aurora thought for a while. "...You know...I haven't really decided yet."

"Really? Well, it'll come to you. Sooner or later."  
Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know about that. I'm not sure I will continue college once I get done with my generals." Jane suddenly turned around and asked why. Aurora shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't have any big plans."

"I'm sure you'll think of something towards the end." said Jane.

The van then slowed down and Aurora looked out the window and saw her house. "It's this house right over here." she said and opened the door when the van stopped.

Jane rolled down her window and called out. "By the way," she said. "That lab today...just a heads up, there will be a quiz about it tomorrow. Good luck!"

Aurora smiled and waved to Jane as she drove. A melancholy look about her face. Just perfect, she thought. A quiz that I didn't even write down notes for!

That next day the air seemed cool and not as hot and stuffy as usual. This time Aurora decided to ride her bike to the college. It was a nice enough day and why waste time for a ride that may not show up? By the time science class came, Aurora sat in her chair trying to remember the lab from the other day. She did remember a lot of it, but she was worried that the questions on the quiz would not make any sense to her. When she was given the quiz she first scanned all of the questions. Luck was on her side today, seeing that she remembered a good amount of the lab she was able to complete the quiz swimmingly.

Just as she was about to hand it in she stopped. She looked over the questions again. They all seemed like such silly questions. Aurora quickly erased her answers and handed in her paper with nothing on it. Besides, quizzes were only counted 5% of her grade. It was something she was willing to miss out on. When she was about ready to leave by the end of class her teacher stopped her.  
"Uh, Miss. Brady? Will you come here a sec?" he asked her.  
Aurora turned around and walked over to her teachers desk. "Yes?"  
"Why did you hand in an unfinished quiz? I mean...Why did you erase all your answers? You had them all correct from what I can still see."  
Aurora took in a deep breath and slowly let it out with a big sigh. "The quizzes only count for 5% of our grade. Besides, all these questions-I don't see why we had to do it. I mean, I'm sure even you realize this."  
Her teacher slowly nodded. "To you it may seem that way and to a lot of other students. But when you have an assignment you must do it. It helps us instructors to know where all of our students stand." He handed Aurora her quiz showing a 100% on it. "I'll let it slide this time, Aurora. Don't do it again."  
Aurora nodded and left the room.

As Aurora readied her bike to leave raid started to pour. She cursed the weather man and headed on home. The longer she went the heavier the rain got and the heavier it got the harder it got to see. Suddenly, Aurora saw two bright lights coming her way and then a loud honk. She quickly rode into the ditch, twisting her ankle and breaking the back tire on her bike. She yelled and cursed loudly(not that anyone would hear her cries in the pouring rain) and picked herself back up and dragged her and her bike out of the ditch.

Just then, through all that heavy rain, Aurora spotted something in the sky. It wasn't lighting, or the sun, but blackness. Dark circles began to form in the sky. It started off with just a few and then a dozen! She shook her head and rubbed her eyes but that didn't seem to work for when she looked back up at the sky it only got worse! Black figures started springing from the dark holes and to the land. Startled and a bit delirious, Aurora left her bike and started walking straight ahead on the one road she was on and the only road she could see from all this rain. Her jeans were muddy with a few grass stains and her legs were getting raw from the wetness and she started to shiver for it instantly got colder. Aurora wrapped her arms around herself for warmth but that didn't seem to warm her up in the least.

Aurora then stopped, looking straight ahead she saw a peculiar being, but you could hardly call it that. It looked more like a monster that came out of some fairy tale. It looked like it was raiding some kind of motorcycle made out of black mist. When the creator got off it, the misty motorcycle vanished. Aurora blinked once, then twice, but the mysterious motorcycle was truly gone. The dark creature standing just twenty yards from her turned and looked at her. It bright yellow eyes looked majestic and creepy all at the same time. It's skin looked like burned leather with dark blue scales on its shoulders, head, hands, feet and little on its knees. This creature had long pointed and ragged ears and a cocky smile, showing it's brown stained teeth. Aurora knew that it knew she was there. She stood there frightened, not knowing what to do and hoping that it would leave her alone.

This hideous creature began to walk towards her, reaching an arm out towards her. Aurora suddenly gasped and ran for it, forgetting about her ankle for a moment and fell to her hands and knees. She winced at the pain but soon found herself being picked up off the road by her shirt. The creature turned her around to face it. Aurora got a good clean look at it face. Her face turned white and her eyes grew wide. She lifted her arms straight above her and slipped out of her shirt taking another run for it.

Aurora ran as fast as she could with her hurt ankle. She looked back and the creature was only walking after her. Was this some kind of joke? She should have stayed at the college. And what the hell was going on? Aurora looked in front of her and saw another two bright lights. She dodged out of the way. The car slid and hit the creature that was after Aurora. Sitting on the side of the road, Aurora watched as the two collided with each other and went into the ditch. There was a loud bang and then silence. Only the rain could be heard from miles away. Suddenly, Aurora hear loud thumping sounds and then another bang. Soon she saw that creature crawl out of the ditch. Its skin was bloodied up in a few areas. It looked badly hurt. Once it got on to the road it stared at Aurora, not doing anything until finally it opened it mouth and screamed. The scales on its body ripped off and few past Aurora, cutting her skin. Aurora screamed just as loud as the creature. It then began to drag its self to her and she picked herself up again, this time it hurt even more to stand and she was getting dizzy. Just then the screaming coming the creature stopped very suddenly and Aurora turned around to see another creature just like its self stnading above it, holding a black misty spear in it left hand. It had killed its own kind.(probably because it was so badly hurt) This creature briskly walked up to her and tightly took hold of her arm, twisting it to turn her around. Aurora looked into this creature's yellow eyes and she began to sob. The creature lifted it spear into the air and Aurora was prepared to die this very moment, but death never came, only another black hole in the sky spotted from the spear it's self. The creature looked long and hard at her and then finally spoke in its foreign tongue. She had no idea what language this was, but she didn't want to find out either.

Very suddenly Aurora felt herself being lift up into the air. She dared not look down, therefore she closed her eyes very tightly and held her breath, which was probably the best thing could have done for herself at this moment. Finally she opened her eyes heard nothing but the quiet and little droplets echoing in...a cave? Aurora looked about herself and saw that she was standing in a cave. Very little light shown above her from the tiny cracks. The creature holding on to her arm finally let go and Aurora ran for it, only to slip this time instead of dodging a car. She fell hard on her side, hitting a few pointed rocks. She yelled out in agony and soon felt herself slipping down some kind of slimy tunnel. She then hit the ground hard, losing her breath for a few seconds. She rolled over on to her side laid like that for a minute or two until she sat up to see exactly where she was sitting; this cave was a cave of tombs! Dead bodies surrounded her. Some fresher than others and it smelt of rotten skin. Just then she felt something crawling up her arm and when she looked to see what it was she scream and swiped the large red and black spider crawling up her left arm. She moved away from her spot and towards a pile of skeletons. Soon after she moved the creature that brought her here came down the same tunnel she did and smashed the giant spider with its foot. The creature spoke to her again reaching a hand out to her but she refused it. And without any kind of warning a slimy, black and skinny and rather large hand reached out from a giant hole in the cave wall and grabbed the creature. It squeezed it so hard that its bones broke and its guts came pouring out. The giant hand dropped the "poor" creature and started reaching for Aurora. Aurora picked up every kind of bone she could find and through it at this giant hand. "Stay away!" she yelled. But it was pointless and the hand picked her up anyway. It began to squeeze her just like that creature, but this time Aurora lifted up a leg bone and stabbed the giant hand with the last of her strength. It dropped her as it gave out a short cry. It banged its hand on the ground and the ground shattered beneath Aurora. She felt weightless for a moment but soon held her breath as she went under water. Up for air and then down again. Up for air and then down again. Aurora was floating down a rough stream, quickly heading for a waterfall no doubt.

Again Aurora felt herself weightless and then was plunged under the icy waters yet again. She felt someone or something grab her and her up from the water by her shoulders and rested her on the ground.  
"How is she?" said a male voice.  
Finally, though Aurora. Someone who speaks english!

"She's been badly hurt." this time it was a woman's voice. Had these people come to save her? They had obviously saved her from her watery death. She felt something warm being wrapped her body. A blanket perhaps? "We must take her back to Asgard with us! These cuts, they are poisoned! Surely the Odin father will allow us to help this girl?" Asgard? The Odin father? Who were these people?  
"Sif, be careful! What if she is an enemy?" Aurora heard another male voice.

"Does she look dangerous to you?" said the woman named Sif.

Aurora then felt herself being lifted up into two strong arms and passed out.

**I know everyone asks, but that should just give you people more of a reason to review ya? ^^ Please review. It would mean a lot, yes? Thank you!**


	2. Asgard

**Because you are so gosh dang special I am putting up TWO chapters tonight. WOOHOO! Be happy XD  
Again, I do not own the Mar-SHUT UP! NOBODY CARES! ON WITH THE STORY!... :)**

The priestess of Asgard. Chapter two: Asgard.

Unfamiliar voices rang in Aurora's ear. She could see no one as if she was swept into total darkness. She struggled to open her eyes but she could not. She tried to move or make a sound but it useless.

"Will she ever wake up?"

"Who is this young maiden?"  
"What is this?...A human? Pfft! And a woman at that."  
"I'm surprised she has survived."  
"How did she get here?"

Such questions and conversation leaked into her ears. She wanted to respond to them. Were these voices even talking about her?

Suddenly she was able to open her eyes. Light melted into the room as she awoke and quickly shut her eyes again. She cursed and turned her head away from the light. Once her eyes managed the lighting in the room the poor girl looked back to the window. Where was she? She certainly wasn't in no hospital, that much was clear. Aurora looked about the room more closely; a fireplace was seen from in front of her bed, three large windows to her right bringing in the sunlight's as it's golden brown curtains were spread apart. A dresser and a wardrobe were side by side and to her left was the bedroom door. she tried sitting up but fell backwards and back on to fluffy pillows. She was nice a cozy in her soft, clean golden brown sheets. Her bed was a canopy and its black sheets were tied together by golden ribbons.

Aurora tempted to sit up again and managed this time. She sat straight up in bed, looking around at everything again. Suddenly the door opened and in came two very beautiful women.  
"Oh! You are awake!" said the older looking woman. She had long, wavy blond hair past her shoulders and an elegant gold dress on.

"Who are you?" said Aurora; her voice cracked a bit.

"You mustn't be concerned." said the other woman. She had on warriors clothing and long black hair pulled back into a pony-tale. "My name is, Sif. I am part of the warriors three."  
"And I am the queen of this kingdom." said the golden haired woman.

Aurora looked at them as if they were crazy. "You have GOT to be joking."  
"I assure you we are not." said the queen.

Aurora shook her head some. "No. No, I remember a very bad dream I had all of a sudden. It seems I'm still dreaming." she gasped. "Perhaps I'm in a coma after riding into that dang ditch!" she knocked herself on the head a few times.

"Please, calm down," said the queen. "You are fully awake and here in Asgard."  
Aurora stopped knocking on herself and looked at the queen. "What? Asgard?" the queen nodded. "There is no such place." Aurora said.  
Both the women seemed a little offended by this. Sif said, "This place is just as real as where you come from. That reminds me, where do you come from?"  
"...Earth?" Aurora stated bluntly.

The queen and Sif both looked at each other and said, "Midgar..."  
Aurora turned her ear to them. "What? Midgar? What are you two talking about?"  
The queen returned her gaze upon Aurora and said, "My dear, you have come a long ways from your home. How did you get here?"  
Aurora gave them a puzzled look. "That's...not something I feel like talking about right now."  
The queen and Sif both sighed but it was for the best. "Sif," said the queen. "Please see to it that this young girl gets a nice hot bath and something to eat. She must feel very weak after be asleep for nearly a month." The queen stood up and walked out of the room.

"Wait...hold on." said Aurora. "I've been asleep for a month?"  
"Nearly." Corrected Sif.

"Still!" Aurora sat there for a while trying to collect all of her thoughts together. "Ok," she finally said. "...A hot bath and food does sound really good at the moment. I'll gladly take up that offer."  
Sif smiled. "Good."

As Aurora stood up from her bed she found herself tumbling to the floor.  
"Are you alright?" asked Sif coming to her side right away.

Aurora grunted and then sighed. "My legs...feel like jell-o..."  
"Jello...?" Sif questioned.  
"You know...wobbly?"

"Right. Do you want my help?" she asked. Aurora thought for a moment and then nodded. Sif helped her to her feet and held on to her until she was certain that Aurora could stand on her own.

"Guess being asleep for so long really did a number on me." Aurora said.

"Not as much as your wounds."  
"Wounds? What kind of wounds?"  
Sif pointed to a few scratches on Aurora's right forearm. "They were a lot worse. The cuts were poisoned and making you very ill. The healing room spent hours fixing you up. It's a wonder you survived. Your left wrist was broken too but seems to heal fairly fast. I'm surprised you didn't have any other broken bones."  
Aurora sighed. "No wonder I can't really remember anything..."  
"Don't fret about it," said Sif. "Let's get you in that hot bath and food in your belly!"

Aurora sat in a large tub all to herself. Bath salts, soaps, shavers, and shampoo and even conditioner were set aside for her. Though the products looked different, they were pretty much the same thing. In fact they seemed to work even better. For now though, Aurora just sat in her swimming pool of a tub and soaked in some cherry bath salts. Steam rose up, leaving the ceiling windows fog up. It was night time that much she could tell. Aurora took up a silver shaver and started shaving her legs very carefully. It was sharp and she didn't have to go over the same area twice. The shave left her legs feeling smoother than ever. She did her underarms and private area too. She then stood up and pulled on a red rope. Water instantly fell down, like a waterfall only this water was more gentle. Aurora washed off her body and lathered her hair in the shampoo and softened it up with the conditioner. Once done, Aurora pulled the red rope down again and the water calmly stopped. If this was a dream Aurora would soon wake up no doubt and she promised herself she would find a place just like this and never leave.

She grabbed for her towel, dried off and headed out of the bathroom. The feeling in her legs seemed to have returned and she was able to walk again without falling flat on her face.

"How did it go? Did you enjoy your bath?" Asked Sif.

Aurora turned to her and smiled. "I didn't want to leave." she told her this and Sif laughed a bit.

"These are for you. Picked out by the queen herself." said Sif.  
Aurora lifted up the garments and examined them. "A...dress?" she said.

"Do dresses not fit your style?" asked Sif.

"No. No it's fine. I just don't normally get all pampered like this. The dress is fine. Thanks."

"Alright then. I'll leave you to dressing. I'll be waiting just outside."

When she was done dressing, Aurora looked at herself in the mirror and braided her hair and tied it back with a black hair-band that was on her wrist. She wore an elegant white dress puffed out a ways from the waist with a thin blue 3-quarter length sweater leaving it only buttoned at the top to cover her clivage. She then slipped on a pair of blue slippers, leaving her feet feel very comfortable. Aurora then walked out of her dressing room and out her bedroom and saw Sif waiting for her.

"You look beautiful in that dress." said Sif.  
"I feel awkward..." Aurora said.

Sif smiled a little. "You want to wear something else then?"  
Aurora put her hands up for defense. "No. I'm fine. But I think my stomach is in need some real food right about now."  
"Right," said Sif. "That makes two of us."

The room where they ate looked more like a huge hall than a room. A large table was spread across the room with endless amount of food; chicken, pork, mashed potatoes with three different kinds of gravy. There was stuffing, fish and chips, different kinds of cheese and freshly baked crackers to go along with it. There was at least four different kinds of soup and bread and butter to dip it in.  
"Is it supper?" asked Aurora.  
Sif laughed a little. "No. It's dinner. Why? Are you not used to seeing so much food?"  
Aurora took another long look at the food, wide-eyed and then said, "No." Aurora sat down where a plate was set and began grabbing food. Sif started off eating a bowel of fruit and then nibbling on a few crackers. On the other hand Aurora was stuffing her face of buttered bread, beef soup with crumpled crackers on top of it and trying all the different kinds of cheese.

"So THIS is the new arrival." a rather large man came up from behind Aurora gave her a tap on the back, welcoming her. But that tap seemed a little too rough.

"Volstagg!" said Sif. "She is not some doll you can merely slap."  
"I didn't slap her..." he said defensively. Of course Sif was only joking but Aurora was no concerned about the air being blocked from her throat by a piece of cheese. The dark haired man out of the group came up and tapped a certain spot on Aurora's back and the piece of cheese flew out of her mouth and into a bowel of tomato soup. The cheese quickly floated to the top and made the soup undoubtedly disgusting.  
"Thank the gods Hogun is here." said Sif, picking up the soup and setting it aside.  
"Uh...I'm fine." Aurora coughed to clear her throat better. "Guess this means I shouldn't eat like such a pig huh?"  
"Don't be ridiculous!" started Volstagg. "You have been asleep for a long time. Of course you are hungry! It's only natural for you to eat like a...pig." he told her.

Aurora blushed with embarrassment and sipped on her soup and slowly ate the rest of her food. After eating she pushed her plate aside and asked, "So if this was only dinner...what's for supper?"  
The warriors looked at each other and then back to Aurora. "We never know." said Sif.

"It's a surprise then every time, I guess." Aurora said. Everyone agreed to this.

Suddenly a guard came rushing in, telling the warriors that they were need by the prince and then king. Sif apologized to Aurora that she had to leave her and asked if she knew the way back to her chambers. Chamber? Thought Aurora. Oh, my bedroom. Aurora nodded, not really knowing where he room was again but the thought of looking around the palace a bit more wouldn't hurt. and if she had to she would just ask a guard to take her back to her "chambers".

As she walked, Aurora enjoyed the soft golden colors of the palace and sound of the birds as they flew by the palace. Servants walked past her and occasionally asked if she needed anything. Aurora would only shake her head and say no. How could she ask for anything. She already had EVERYTHING. Or so it seemed. She then stopped and looked to her right. She saw a balcony with a few red banners hanging from the railings from the next floor up. They had the kingdoms symbol on them no doubt and they flew gracefully in the wind. But something else, or rather SOMEONE else was made visible to her through the flowing banners. He was tall, and wore a dark green rob with golden embroiders on it and his hair was long slick, and black that was combed back. Aurora was transfixed on the expression of his face; so calm, cool and collected was he, this man whom she had never seen and felt as if she was committing some sort of crime just standing there and looking at him. Who IS he? She wondered. She took a few steps forward and even with her slippers on the man turned his head by hearing her soft pitter-pat foot-steps. They stared at each other for but a moment, both expressionless.

"Who are you?" he finally spoke.  
Aurora was able to break free some this little spell and said to him, "I...My name is Aurora. Aurora Brady. Who are you?"  
The man scoffed and then said, "...Loki. Prince Loki." he then stood up straighter than before, his full height at its best. He raised a brow at her and simply said, "What is a human doing a realm of Gods?"  
"I beg your pardon?" Aurora said.

"To put it bluntly," said Loki. "What is a weakling like you, a human, doing in a realm full of such powerful beings, like I?"

Aurora folded her arms across her chest. She didn't care how DAMN good looking he was. He wasn't going to get away with speaking to her like that. "Excuse me, but I am wondering that myself. Let's see. First I was kidnapped by a black leather-faced creature after he came out of the sky and brought me to God knows where. I escaped merely because I was quick enough grab a piece of bone and stab a giant hand that came out of nowhere and picked me up about ready to split my very SPIN in HALF. I escape with pure dumb-luck and fall to what I think may very well be my death, unlikely, and then I end up here and then hearing that I have been asleep for almost a month and now YOU ask ME what I am doing HERE? That is a very DAMN good question!"

A little surprised, Loki smiled a bit. "Well now, was that so hard?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You just answered a lot of my questions. Looks like anger is your weak point."

"My weak point?"  
Loki nodded. "Yes. Indeed. Now if you'll excuse me." he briskly walked passed her, his scent getting caught up in her nose. He smelt good which made Aurora a little weak in the knees. She shivered and shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She turned, watching Loki get farther and farther away. Who was this so-called-prince, really?"

**Hola? How was it (as if it were a food I must know how good it was) Sorry. I'm being a total goof tonight. It seems a little part of my sourcastic side has taken over a bit. But that's ok because it makes things (seem?) more interesting. Please review. I'd really like it if you did. **


	3. Flowers and Darkening Sky's

The priestess of Asgard. Chapter 3: Flowers and Darkening Sky's.

_"There is NOTHING you can do!" Aurora ran with all her might; the cold air felt like ice in her throat as she breathed harder to keep up her speed. Her heart raced so fast that she started to hear it deep in her mind. "Hahahaha!" She wanted that demented cackling laughter to stop! _

_Finally she stopped and found herself staring at the front of her house with a dark cloaked figure standing at the doorway. She was unable to move another inch. She was terrified. Who was this being that laughed at her and tormented her? What was he talking about? "There is NOTHING...you can do...Nothing..." The figure turned around as he said this; hoping to see his face Aurora only saw a white mask with thin slit eyes and a thin curve of a smile. She saw nothing else but the black cloak which this being wore. _

_She took one final breath and the being slammed the door in her face, laughing. Aurora quickly found herself staring down at her brother's sleeping form. He had help breathing through a tube. A few hot tears ran down Aurora's face as she saw him. Not again, she thought. Not this. I'm not strong enough. Don't make me watch him die again! She screamed and the windows shattered; she was forcefully pushed back from her brother's bedside and the room started to disappear. Now she was floating, watching her brother drift farther away from her. "Stop!" she cried out. "I don't want lose you this time!" she struggled to move forward until she dropped into a black hole and..._

And she bolted up from her bed; beads of sweat falling down the side of her face. Her whole body shook as if she was cold but she was hot. Her head spun as she thought she was going to pass out. Slowly but surely she collected herself and started to breath normally again. It was then she started to cry, breaking down into sobs. Aurora buried her face into her pillow and screamed, her body went stiff as she did this.

When she was done, Aurora placed her tear-stained pillow back behind her. She looked to the two large glass doors where the balcony was and slipped out of bed. She pulled the curtains away revealing a dark sky lit up with stars and all its brilliance. The stars here were different though. Asgard was so much closer to the stars that it almost seemed like she was in some space palace surrounded by the galaxy. As the doors opened a cool breeze fled into the room, drying the sweat that was left on her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying this quiet moment and remembering her family back on earth. When would she be able to go back? Would she ever be able to go back home? She didn't know, but it was something she would have to talk about to Odin and soon before anything else came up.

Aurora decided to leave the doors open a crack and fall back to sleep to the soft whistling sound of the wind coming in. It was like her own little lullaby, the wind. The only difference, she no longer heard the music of the crickets or any of the other insects that surrounded her home at night. There was one other comfort that came across her mind as she got back to bed and rested her head on the soft and still somewhat damp pillow; the fact that she was out of the house and far far away from where her brother...The very thought made he shudder. She was no longer bound to the place her brother had committed suicide. She hated that house and now she was far from it.

As she fell back to sleep there was still someone up, still snooping about; Loki. He stood silently to the far right side of Aurora's balcony. She might have been only human but there was something about her that made Loki just keep on wondering about her. She was no one important, no one strong, no one with mystical powers. In fact, she was very plain. Simple looking. Aurora didn't look like some goddess taken from heaven or some beauty queen out of a pageant. Instead she looked more like a run-down, beat-up truck that was dumped in some ditch. OK. Maybe he was thinking a little farfetched with how she looked. Aurora wasn't all that bad looking. She had this way about her that made you want to keep looking at her. Unique. Her little up-turned nose and top-pitched ears and thin curved, lushes pink lips and big hazel eyes with eyelashes too short it seemed like and hair was constantly pulled back during the day.

At least she carried herself as if she had respect for herself. And maybe she did. Or maybe that was just the way she walked. The point is that it was driving Loki mad. Who was she? This...HUMAN...to come upon Gods like himself so easily? Surely she was a sorcerous that lost her memory? Then again she did come directly from Midgard. Loki thrashed around and stared into her room only slightly and looked at her sleeping form. She looked completely harmless. Innocent even...and somewhat...attractive? Loki literally shook the thought out of his head and left. He couldn't take it anymore! Every time he stood next to her he would get this weird sensation of either wanting to hurt her or protect her from everything and everyone. It was always off and on and maybe thats why he didn't trust her. Maybe that's why he never wanted to be around her because he could hardly control his own feelings. Not that he was ever one for many feelings, he still had them and usually...always...decided to hid them.

That very morning Aurora stumbled into the grand dining room and sat down at the table. She quickly picked the food she wanted to eat and placed it on the plate that was set before her even before she sat down. She grabbed bacon, monstrous scrambled eggs and some jelly toast. She smiled and laughed for a second. To think they had jelly toast in Asgard! She bit into it and made the 'Mmmm' sound and took another bite.  
Rather delicious, don't you agree?" A burly man with a ginger colored beard to match the hair on his head sat down next to, readying a plate for himself.  
"Oh! Uhm...Hi. I'm sorry...I don't remember your name."

The man put up a hand as if it was ok and told her. "No need to be sorry. I am Volstag."  
Aurora nodded to this. "Right. Nice to meet you."  
"And the same to you." Said Volstag.

More people from around the palace came in and started to eat. Aurora started to feel more and more under dressed. Seeing how well dressed people were in morning made Aurora feel like a lazy bum for only brushing her hair and pulling back. She still had on her night gown and robes and slippers. Then, at last came Thor walking into the room with a friendly wave to all the people who were near to him and following right behind him was Loki and then of course there were some guards who stopped and kept watch as soon as they entered the room and stood by the door. Thor turned around and smiled broadly at Aurora. Aurora sunk into her chair, hoping that she was not who Thor was smiling at. But of course though, he was and Loki was still following him.  
"Miss Aurora, good-morning to you! I hope you slept well." Aurora nodded. Still smiling, Thor rested a hand on Volstag. "Enjoying the company of the young miss?"  
Volstag nodded once. "I assume she is. I would like to hear more come from her though. Very quiet she is."

This embarrassed Aurora somewhat and she popped a grape in her mouth that she grabbed off a nearby plate. Loki hid a grin behind his hand as he held it up to his mouth, pretending to wipe something from it. Aurora saw this and felt even worse, but she wasn't about ready to let that son-of-a-bitch bother her now; she straightened herself out and took a few bites of her eggs and then bit off half of her bacon, all shoving it into her mouth.

Thor and Loki both sat down then. Thor heaped his plate with tons of food: bacon, eggs, toast, ham and then of course...more ham and to top it all off he poured himself a glass of wine to wash it all down. Loki on the other hand picked something out more simple and less messy: Just a bit of eggs, no toast and a thin slice of ham and small glass of wine and water on the side.

For second, Aurora watched as they ate. They were just like her in a way: people living day-to-day, eating, drinking, making jokes, fighting, laughing and working. She pushed her plate aside and excused herself from the table. Thor and Volstag stood up quickly with her leaving while Loki, slowly but surely stood up reluctantly, watching her leave from the corner of his left eye.

Aurora walked through the palace, exploring a bit more. She was full from her breakfast and decided best to walk some of it off instead of going back to her room. And besides she might run into Odin. That would give her a chance to talk to him about going home and why she was being kept here. Everywhere she walked she was surrounded by gold and silver and saw red and green drapes from time-to-time. Soon she found her way from the palace walls and outside into a beautiful garden. Flowers off all kinds, colors shapes and sizes were planted in soft beds of dirt and the bushes were neatly cut. She looked up, hoping to see a clear, blue sky and big, white clouds but instead she saw grey and dark clouds. A droplet of water landed on her forehead and she faced her head down and wiped the water away. A cool breeze then followed and it carried her closer to a bed flowers. Aurora smelt them right away and she wrapped her arms around herself. She was still in her night ware but didn't care; she was comfortable this way.

Another droplet of rain fell and this time it landed on her bottom lip. Aurora licked it away and then thought. The rain was sweet. "Strange," she said aloud.  
"What's so strange?" said a voice.  
Aurora jumped a little and turned around, finding the queen standing behind her. "The water...it's sweet."  
The queen nodded to this. "Ah, yes. The taste of rain is so sweet here. Is it not where you live?" Aurora shook her head. The queen only smiled to this. "Well, don't go tasting too much. You'll give yourself an upset stomach. I learned in my youth to never do that again and so have my boys." she chuckled a bit at this.  
"Your boys? You mean Thor and...Loki?" asked Aurora.

Yes." The queen nodded gently. "My sons were very adventurous in their childhood and still are today." The queen touched a red flower that she stood next to and stroked the soft, silk-like petals. She then looked up at the sky and sighed. "The weather has been acting up so much lately. Sometimes I don't know whether it is day or night. It's been like this ever since..." she stopped and Aurora waited but the queen continued to say nothing.  
"Ever since what?" Aurora couldn't help herself but ask.  
The queen shook her head. "No. Never mind."  
"Will all due respect your highness...I'd like to know."  
The queen nodded once. "Very well," she told her. "It has been like this ever since you arrived."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Aurora asked.

The queen was quick to deny this and shook her head. "No, no. I think this would still be happening even if you were not here. Loki however thinks otherwise."  
"Loki? Why him? What does he have against me? I mean, ever since I came here he has been...so weird towards me."

"You will have to excuse Loki on that. He does not take easily to strangers."

"I can see that, but still, he could-"

"I could what?" The queen and Aurora looked to over to see a well-dressed Loki in his green garments walking up to them and a few Asgard guard following close behind.  
"Nothing," said Aurora. "I wasn't going to say anything."  
The queen looked at the two and decided best to leave at this moment. "Excuse me you two. I just remembered your father had something important to talk to me about. Take care."

Aurora turned her back on Loki and played with the multi-colored flowers, ignoring him.  
Loki said nothing for a while as he watched her closely. "Your mother was lying, wasn't she?"  
Loki nodded. "Yes. Of course she was." Aurora continued to keep her back on Loki.  
"Why the cold shoulder?" he asked her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You turned your back on me as soon as the queen left."  
"Queen? Is that what you call her? Isn't she your mother?"  
Loki said nothing to this and decided to change the subject. "Having trouble sleeping at night?" he asked her.  
Aurora grabbed a yellow flower and crushed it in her palm as he said this. She turned around and narrowed her eyes him. "So you've been watching me?"  
"Never said I did. All I did was ask a simple question."

Aurora shook her head with frustration and dropped the crushed flower on the ground. Lightning shot across the sky but it hadn't yet made a sound. "Why do you care how I sleep? Don't you have better things to do?" With that Aurora left, walking past Loki as he had done to her before. Loki smirked a little and bent down to pick up part of the crushed flower. He held it in his hand. The once beautiful flower was now torn to pieces and dying. Loki looked up to the sky as he heard thunder in the distance. The little sprinkles of rain became more and the wind started to pick up. Loki left the sense and carried the yellow crushed flower with him.


	4. Getting the real target

**Welp! Here it is! It's been a while since I've last updated so I hope this next chapter makes up for it. Right before school ended I was real busy and then after that I went on a week long vacation to Orlando and visited Disney World. It was FANTASTICAL!~ Never saw myself going there but I did so that was reallt awesome! ^^ Anywho...I had a hard time figuring out a title for this chapter...There is so much that happens least I think so anyway...**

The priestess of Asgard. Chapter 4: Getting the real target right.

Aurora walked down the hall looking up at the high ceiling. She had just gotten done eating lunch and felt sick from eating way too much. It was then when she heard the sobbing of a small child. She stopped to look around and walked around a corner to see a little girl with long curly blonde hair crying in the corner.  
"What's the matter?" Aurora said with sympathy.

The little girl sniffled her cries and slowly looked up at Aurora with her big blue eyes that were stained with tears. "My...my dress!" she started to sob again and buried her face in her hands. Aurora now saw that the little girl had spilt her tomato soup all over the front of her dress. "Mamma's gonna be so upset with me!"  
Aurora got down on one knee and turned the little girl over to face her. "Is that why you're standing in the corner?" The little girl nodded and wiped her tears in vain. Aurora sighed. "There is no use crying over spilt milk. And in this case, tomato soup. Your mother will understand that it was just an accident." Aurora looked up and around the hall. "Where is your mother?" she back at the little girl.

"She's at home. I came here with my classmates and teacher. We had lunch here..."  
"Oh...I understand. Where is your class?" The little girl pointed to a door standing a few feet away from them. "C'mon then. Let's go find them." She took the little girls hand and led her into what looked like an extra dining room.

The little girl let go of Aurora's hand and ran to another corner in that room. Aurora watched as she tried to hide herself. She felt bad for the little girl and wanted to find a way to make her feel better. Aurora walked over to the table and looked down at all the food and a few feet away she saw the teacher talking to a few kids. Aurora looked back down at the table and saw a small bowl of tomato soup. She sat down and picked up the bowl of soup and spilt the remaining of it all over her dress. She sat there until it was well soaked into the dress and finally stood up. Aurora felt sticky now and very silly for what she did but, when she walked over to the little girl and tapped her shoulder the little girl laughed and then held her mouth shut. "Oh...I'm sorry."  
Aurora laughed. "It's ok. See? Nothing to worry about. Now we can look like dorks together." The girl burst out in giggles and soon the teacher turned her head and saw the two standing over in the corner.

"Maggy?" said the teacher. When she and the other teachers walked over a few of them gasped at the sight of the two. "What...happened here?" Aurora walked over to the teacher and whispered in her ear about everything that happened. The teacher now understood and laughed a little herself. "Well...Thank you." she looked over at the girl named Maggy. "C'mon Maggy. Let's get you cleaned up."

Aurora ran back to her room to change. The soup on her dress clung to her skin and made her feel cold. But she never did make it back to her room. Instead an Asgardian soldier stopped her. He stopped for a moment before speaking when he saw her dress. "Uhm...The King needs to have a word with you."  
"Right now?" she asked.

The soldier nodded. "Yes. Right now."

Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "Well...alright then. Let's go." She followed the soldier all the way to the throne room where she saw Odin sitting up straight in his chair made of gold.  
Odin made no remark of the stain on her dress. He only began speaking. "Aurora...Do you know why you are here?"  
Aurora thought for a moment. "You mean...how I ended up here or the reason why I am here?"  
"The reason." he said to her.

Again Aurora thought for a moment and then sighed. "I don't know." she said truthfully. "I was kind of hoping you would tell me that."

Odin nodded. "Fair enough." he said. "It is either destiny or fate that has brought you here. Someday we will find out exactly what that is. That is why I cannot allow you to go back to earth just yet."  
Aurora paused for a moment. "Wait...what?" Odin said nothing. "Are we talking like...days...weeks...months...?"

"Only time will tell, Aurora."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she was getting angry. "You can't keep me from my family!"  
Odin sighed. "I'm not trying to do that...I'm trying to-"  
"I've heard enough!" she shouted. One of the soldiers hit her in back, telling her to respect the king.

Odin held a hand in the air. "You will see them again...I promise you."

"That's hard to believe...But I'll try my best to. So is there anything else you would like to tell me? I have a dress to get out of and clean." Odin shook his head. With that Aurora bowed a little and walked out of the throne room.

Later on that day after Aurora had changed, Sif told her that she and the warriors three would be outside in the training yards practicing their skills. Sif invited Aurora to come and visit with them after hearing the news about what Odin told her. It was awful. Aurora was terribly worried for her family and wanted desperately to know how they were doing. They were probably worried sick about her. Especially her mother. Anyway. Aurora agreed to meet there. She figured it be a good way to get things off her mind and it was. She laughed at how sometimes they would miss the targets and start quarrels with each other. Then suddenly someone unexpected came to join them or rather just watch them.  
"Loki!" Thor said cheerfully. "Glad you came!" Loki gave a half smile and just sat there not talking to anyone. Aurora thought, how emo of him. He comes here in the mood that he is and what does he expect? A warm hug and an "I love you."? Aurora stared at him for a few seconds and then looked back to watch the others. Sif picked up a bow and arrow and started aiming at her targets. She was brilliant in the way she did it and Aurora suddenly got the urge to try it out. She stood up. "Can I try?" she asked. Everyone stopped and looked to her.

Sif had a surprised yet happy look on her face. "Of course you can try!" Aurora walked away from her seat and stood next to Sif who carefully handed her the bow and arrows. She showed her how to hold it and aim it. "Keep your arms like this and don't hold it too close your face otherwise when you let go there is a good chance you will hit your face."  
Aurora nodded her head. "Right." she said. Volstag got out a clean aiming board for her and everyone watched in silence. Aurora took in a deep breath and pulled back. She took another breath and...release...BAM! The arrow hit the wooden pole standing next to the aiming board and also where Thor was standing. He took out the arrow and quickly moved after that. "Sorry!" she yelled to him.  
Thor held up a hand. "It's alright." he told her. Aurora looked to everyone else who had reassuring looks on their faces that she would be able to get it in the next shot. She looked to Loki who had a grin on his face. A cold lump plopped into Aurora's stomach. She wanted to glare and to yell, "Get that smirk off your face!" but she held her tongue and pulled the arrow back harder this time.

BAM!...She didn't hit the middle or anywhere near it, but it was finally on the board.  
"Yeah!" yelled Thor.

"You did it!" Sif patted her on the back. Aurora felt good about herself but when she looked over at Loki. He still had that know-it-all look on his face. As if he could do it better!...Scratch that...he probably could, so going up to him and telling him to do it was pointless. Aurora kept trying though. She never gave up even though she was terrible at it. After a while everyone went off to do more training or they had other things to do and left completely. Sif and Thor were the last to leave, but somehow Loki was still there...watching her miss every single time. Suddenly she stopped and she looked over to him. "What?"  
Seeing how she was talking to him directly he sat up a little straighter and said, "Nothing."  
"No...There's something. I can see it on your face. You've had that look the whole time since you've been here. What is it?" she demanded.

Loki admired her spark, although he would never admit it...At least not now. He said, "Aurora...you have got it all wrong."

Aurora stood there waiting for an answer and when one did not come she turned back around and continued shooting. "Whatever..."

Loki liked the fact that she wasn't afraid to talk back or be improper. She was herself. He watched as she grew tired and restless. She tried so hard to hit the middle and no matter how close she came (and she got pretty close) the arrow never seemed to hit the red dot in the middle. Then rain started and it became even harder. Her fingers were slipping, she was getting cold and the target was not as clear. Aurora stopped for a second, looking at her target...What exactly did Loki mean when he said she had it all wrong. She thought so much on this she did not notice that Loki had got up from his seat and walked over and stood behind her.  
"Like this," he said and he picked up her arms with his and aimed it for her. "Now let go." She did just that and she hit the middle. Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at Loki.  
"How did you DO that?" she said surprised.  
"You are thinking way too much." he went behind her again and lifted her arms with the bow again. He bent down close to her face and said, "Take a breath and as you release what you are holding it...release the arrow. You're thinking way too much." He stepped away from her and watched as she tried to do just as he said. Aurora let go of her thoughts and for that split second as she exhaled and released the arrow she watched as that final arrow split through the drops of rain and within a blink of an eye the arrow hit smack dab right into the middle.

Aurora dropped the bow and raised her hands into the air triumphantly and yelled. "YEAH! Whoohoo! I did it! Yeah haha!" she turned toward Loki and did the same thing. Loki wasn't sure how to react and watched as she jumped up and down. Suddenly she stopped to catch her breath. "Excuse me..." she said. "I'm just really happy I hit the target." she held a giant grin on her face as she said this.

Loki nodded. "Indeed. Well...Good luck with the rest, I suppose." And then he turned around and left her standing there.  
Aurora wasn't sure if she should be glad that he didn't say anything negative towards her or not. He helped her and that was the weirdest part. She put everything away and headed to her room to put on some dry clothes.

That night as Aurora got into her laced up night gown and sat down in front of her mirror brushing her hair she could hear two people talking. It was very faint but she could tell that it was both men. She got up and slipped into her slippers and opened her bedroom door. She looked both ways trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. She finally turned to her left and started down that way. Her soft little slippers went pitter-pat on the stone floor as she walked swiftly down the hall. Her hair and night gown flew back as she went. As the voices became clearer she could finally figure out who they were. It was Loki and Odin. They were arguing about something. Aurora made sure not to be noticed.

"How can you put this on her? Just send her back the same way you brought Thor back to come get me."  
"No, Loki...I can't do that. That would be risking far too much."  
"What would you be risking?"  
"Her life, earth and ours."  
"What do you mean by that?" Loki demanded.

"I have a feeling about her." Odin said.  
Loki scoffed. "A feeling?"  
"I think she will be able to put our worlds at peace."  
Loki shook his head. "What can she do? How can you even think that? She can't even defend herself or aim correctly at a simple target." The words stung at Aurora's heart. She felt like bursting in on the two of them but she wanted to find out more. Odin was never clear on why he wanted her to stay and this was her chance to find out.

"There is something," Odin started. "There is a power that is or will be inside her to help protect our worlds. I can feel it. I just know it!"

Loki thought on this for a while. "Something about her? What is that something?"  
"I sense a kind of purity from her" he said truthfully.

"Purity?" Loki questioned. "How can you...Ah. I see now. I get it."

Odin's eyes went stern. "Don't you dare..."

"Dar what?" Loki asked. He walked closer to his father. "You have no right to keep her here as you did me. Have you even told her yet?"  
"Of course I have."  
"The whole truth?"

"As much as I could."  
"Ah...As much as you could...So in other words you told her nothing other than she is not allowed to leave. Perfect." he said sarcastically. Loki left his father's side to retreat to his room for the night. Aurora gathered herself together and ran back to her room before anyone saw her.

She closed the door behind her and locked it. She slid down her bedroom door and held her knees close to her chest. "Not allowed to leave because of my...purity?" she said to herself. And what did Loki mean by keeping him here as well.

**Whacha think? Good? Bad? Inbetween? If you're confused right now, don't worry. Things will get cleared up and Aurora and Loki will have more "alone" moments together :)**


	5. Anger

Priestess of Asgard. Chapter 5: Anger.

**Saw the trailer to the thor movie, The dark world. It looks ah-mazing!  
Now I'm questioning myself in what I do next now in this story O.o...darn it  
Marvel!...Why you so awesome?!**

Aurora was woken up early some mornings later. She grumbled and for a while forgot where she was and told whoever it was that woke her up to go away. She heard the knock on the door sound louder this time and then it opened. She refused to get up though and snuggled herself dipper into bed. "King Odin has requested an audience with you." boomed a voice.  
Aurora sat up fast, remembering where she was and looked over to who was talking to her: A gaurd stood at the foot of her bed, looking at her and waiting for her to get up. She put the covers up to her more and grumbled. "Ok...I'll get dressed and head there as soon as I can." The gaurd nodded to this and left.  
"Phew!" Aurora slowly got up out of bed and walked over to her closet and picked out some white pants that matched a creamy white silk shirt that had a qaurter length jacket to go with it and to complete the outfit she slipped on some white slip-ons. She prefered these because they were fast to put on and comfy. For her hiar she brushed it out and let it lay on her back and over her shoulders.

Aurora slipped out of her room and ran down the hall to see Odin. Her shoes making a soft pitter-pat on the stone floor and the light wind making the ends of her hair fly up. Her stomach growled then and knew that breakfast had to wait. Guess it was her fault though; she should get up sooner. When she made it to Odin she slowly walked up to him, trying to catch her breath and then bowed. When she looked up she realised she was the only one in the room with him. Aurora was a little confused. "Umm." she cleared her throat. "What is it that you need?" she asked him.  
Odin took a deep breath and then spoke. "Aurora...you have been with us for some time now," he waited for a moment before he began speaking again. "Have you felt any different?"  
Aurora was a little confused and cocked her head to the side. "Different? Different how? Physically? Mentally?"  
"Spiritually." he answered suddenly, not wasting any time.  
"Umm," Aurora thought for a while. "I'm not sure how to answer that."  
"Of course you don't. The point is, Aurora..."  
"The point?" she questioned.  
Odin sighed heavily. "I have watched you these past few weeks and have noticed things about you that not even you are aware of yet." Aurora was begining to feel uneasy. "There is something special about you, Aurora. You should have died while making your way to Asgard, but you did not. You survived. Something inside you Aurora is waiting to be found."  
Aurora felt her chest. "I still don't know what to say."  
"You don't have to say anything." he told her. "But I have decided something." Aurora looked up at him, hopful. Perhaps she could go home now? "I have decided to make you stay."  
"Stay? Longer? Why? I want to go home!" she was angry now.  
Odin nodded his head. "Be angry with me, I won't blame you, but you must stay here. There is a war coming. A bigger one. And for some reason you survived the first attack and found your way here."  
"Without my doing!" she contorted. "Let me go home!"  
Odin only shook his head. "Forgive me, but that is not possible."  
Aurora tried to stay calm. "Odin...I'm thankful for your care for me, but I need to get home. My family is worried, I know they are. And what makes you think I am so special? This could have happened to anyone!"  
Odin nodded to this. "Perhaps you are right, Aurora...but it happened to you. You may go now."  
Aurora stood there, unable to speak another word to him. Her mouth slightly ajar and she held her hands limp next to her sides. She bowed a little and slowly walked out of the room.

Aurora walked with her head down, her stomach growled again but she didn't feel like eating now. She was too upset and angry. All she could do was keep walking otherwise she felt she would break apart if she stood still or loose her breath.  
"Today not your day?" commented a familiar voice. Aurora stopped and saw Loki. He locked up in a glass room. "Oh...don't look so surprised."  
"What...are you doing in there?" she pointed.  
Loki looked up at his inclosed glass room and lifted his arms a bit. "A room, just for me." he said a bit sourcasticly.  
"Looks more like a cell." said Aurora. She took a few steps closer to his glass cell. "Why are you in there?"  
Loki looked at her and smiled a bit; that smile brought a shiver down Aurora's spine. "Have you not heard?" he asked her. When Aurora said nothing Loki continued to speak. "My...so called 'father' does not trust me...especially now since...a conversation I had with him."  
"You must have really pissed him off." Aurora said.  
Loki laughed a little. "He is always angry with me. Everyone is." he looked away from her.  
"I'm not." Aurora stated.  
Loki looked back her, he looked unamused. "Shut up." he told her. "You think being 'kind' to me is going to make me like you?" His eyes narrowed after that. "I hate you...all you humans. I hate my father and I hate my brother."

Aurora's heart was starting to beat a little faster now, but she knew Loki would not be able to do anything to her behind his cell so she calmed. "Do you hate your mother?" Loki didn't answer her. Aurora took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "I may be a human, but that doesn't make me any less alive or imperfect as you. Because you think yourself so high above me only makes you seem more low. Only when you except that you and everyone else is the same in all equalality will you trully be able to surpass the imperfect vesion of humanity." Loki raised a brow. "I forgive you this time for being so rude and stupid. I won't be so kind next time." she turned around and began to walk around and then stopped after a few steps when Loki called out to her.  
"What makes you think I care about the vesion of humanity?"  
Without turning around, Aurora softly spoke to him. "You never would have came to earth...And you wouldn't be in that cell."

**Reviews would be really nice right about now...**


	6. Song of memory

**This will probably be the last chapter for a while...Not sure where I want to go from here at this point.  
Enjoy!**

Priestess of asgard. Chapter 6: song of memory.

Aurora consintrated on the red target in front of her; one eye open and her arms steady. The wind blew slightly and she took a breath and let go of the arrow. It slipped through her fingers so fast she didn't feel the the little feathers at the end and it hit the target, nicking the red cirlce.  
"Whoo!" Thor stood up fast and cheered for her. He clapped his hands a few time and Aurora laid her bow down on a near by wooden table and took a little breath. "You've gotten better." Thor said to her.  
Aurora smiled. "Yeah...About time too."  
Siff walked over to her and rested a hand on Aurora's shoulder. "Don't worry. You're getting it. That's what matters."  
Aurora shruged. "I guess. Thanks though." She smiled a little as she slipped of her leather goves and laid them next to her bow.

She watched as Siff and the other warriors went back to training and noticed Thor walk out from the corner of her eye. "Wait!" she called out and ran after him.  
"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Uh...No. Not really." Thor stood there waiting for her speak. "I have a question...about Loki," Thor stood a little straighter now. "I saw him the other day...in that glass cell uh...room...thing...Why is he in there?"  
"Did you speak with him?" Thor asked, a little serious.  
Aurora though fast of what to say. "Yes." she told him the truth.  
Thor bent a little so that he was closer to her face. "Do not talk to him. He has been up to no good."  
"Don't worry." she reassured him. "It's not like I'm going to let him out. I don't know how and even if I could I wouldn't still."  
Thor stood straight again and crossed his arms. "I heard word from my father about you staying here."  
Aurora slumped her shoulders a bit. "Yeah...unforunately."  
"You must understand that he only does this for the best reason."  
"But reason is that? What could he possibly want to do with me?" she shot up at him, her brows crunched together.  
Thor wasn't sure what to say to her. "Try to be patient...I know you're a smart girl."

He was about to walk away when Aurora suddenly remembered the conoversation she had with her teacher about how she erased all her answers and following that she remembered Jane Foster. "Thor..." she said and again he stopped.  
"Yes?"  
"Back home..where I'm from...I met someone...a woman was so moved and amazed by the 'Avengers'." Thor was curious now. "...You know...Never mind." she smiled a little. "It's not that important. I'll see you around."

She walked pass Thor fast but he grabbed her arm and said, "Perhaps my father is right about you." he then let her go and Aurora stared up at him for a few seconds before walking off again.

Later that day Aurora changed into something more comfortable and breezy: a white dress that cut off right above her kneed with speghettie straps and around her waist was a white bow attached to the dress and the rest that was not tied hung low and swayed with the rest of her dress. It was a warm day and the sun very bright. She wished she had her sun glasses now. Aurora kept her head down as she walked, watching her white flats gleam in the sun light.

Finally she stopped walking and leaned aganst a stone edge and looked down and saw way bellow her was a waterfall. She could hear it all the way up from where she was and she closed her eyes, remembering the sound of rushing water when she went on vacation back on earth. It was the best vacation. It was sunny and warm like this and for a moment she almost felt like she was there again. She remembered her older siblings laying out in the sun, her brother giving her a hard time and ruining her ice cream; her heart ached a little then and she wanted to cry, but she held back her tears and told herself there was no point in crying, she knew her brother would not want her to be sad for him. Aurora rested her chin in her right palm and started humming a tune from a show she watched long ago. It went a little something like this: _I don't know what words I can say, the wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep a quiet lullaby, I pray in reply, I'm ready. Quiet days calm me, or serenity. Someone please tell me, Oh hmmm, what is it they say? Maybe I will know one day. I don't know what words I can say, the wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep a quiet lullaby. I pray in reply, I'm ready..._

Loki was still being held in his glass prison; all his meals were taken to him, his bed was untouched but the couch he sat on seemed to be his best friend at the moment. He looked to the larg window, the only window and saw the sun shine in. He could feel the heat from the sunlight and already knew it was a warm day. Loki stood up slowly and walked over to the window; there was a perfect view of the city down bellow and so was something else...or rather who. He gazed down at Aurora and watched as her dress blew in the wind, her milky white skin looking smooth and clean. He wondered about the smell of her skin and her hair that hung loose and brushed up aganst her back. He remember that other day, the words she spoke to him and the things he said to her. They were not exactly nice words but he didn't really care. For some reason he cared more about what she said to him. _"I may be a human, but that doesn't make me any less alive or imperfect as you. Because you think yourself so high above me only makes you seem more low. Only when you except that you and everyone else is the same in all equalality will you trully be able to surpass the imperfect vesion of humanity." _Perhaps he was too hard on her? Wait a minute...What was he thinking? Was he really growing soft towards this girl...this...human? He lauged at himself. "I'm a damn fool." he said aloud.

**Reviews are welcomed!  
Btw, the song Aurora sings is from Outlaw Star, sung by Melfina.**


	7. Sympathy

**Ok...Fuck it! I'm writing! I can't stand not to when I have so many idea's running through my head and also the fact that I have time right now to write _ ...So...Enjoy! And PLEASE review!**

Priestess of Asgard. Chapter 7: Sympathy.

Odin walked fast and held his head high as he made his way to Loki's so called room. When he interred Loki was sitting with one leg up on his other a little slouched and looking out the window. Odin cleared his throat and stood in front of the glass cell separating him from Loki.  
"Loki." he said.  
Loki slowly turned his head and looked at Odin. "Hello father." he smirked.  
"I heard word that you had spoken to Aurora."  
Loki smiled again and then his face went expressionless. "She found me" he told Odin truthfully, surprisingly.  
"Did you talk to her?"  
Loki stood up this time and walked over to the wall and looked right at Odin. "So what if I did?"  
Odin's face went serious as if it weren't already serious. "Stay away from her Loki. You know damn well why you are in there. There are many reasons why you are in there and you know this without a doubt."  
Loki sighed. "Why are you here?"  
"I told you once and that should be it...Yet here I am telling you again."  
"You can't keep her here forever. What do you plan on doing with her anyway? Have you decided what kinds of toys you're going to put in her cage?"  
Odin was trying very hard to keep calm. "You'll stay in there until I feel its right for you to come out." with that he walked away ignoring the screams of Loki.  
"You can try to keep your little human girl safe, but this is Asgard! There is no room for sympathy here!"

Aurora reached up hair and grabbed a thick book with a smooth creamy white covering. There was no title but a weird design in the middle of it. She opened it and flipped through it proving to her that it was a completely different language. She put it back seeing that there was no use in trying to read it. The next book she picked out had a blue cover and when she opened it most of the pages were covered in pictures of fierce monsters. Most were ugly and absolutely revolting but then there were a few that were drawn so elegantly but she knew that were probably just as dangerous. There were also captions at the bottom but those too were in a different language. Aurora sighed and closed the book. _I'll take the book with just in case, _she thought.

Just then she thought of Loki. He was smart and seemed like person to have spent days just reading books. But then again...he was such an ass hole, so why did she feel the need to go to him whenever something came up. Maybe Thor would know...She shook her head...Nah! But Aurora really wanted to go see Loki though. She already knew where he was. It wasn't like he'd be going anywhere any time soon and he was more likely to know this stuff. Besides, who else would have the time to sit down and talk to her about a book? It was settled then, she would go see Loki and he didn't want to help her out then she was S.O.L. She held the book closer to her and off she went, leaving the library and running down the halls, making her way to Loki.

Aurora heard a soft _tap tap_ against glass and as she tip-toed the rest of the way to Loki's cell and indeed she found Loki pacing the floor of her cell, tapping the window occasionally just for the hell of it. He must have been bored all to hell.  
"Loki." she said. He stopped instantly and raised a brow. He said nothing. Aurora walked closer and held up her book a bit. "Look." Loki glanced at the book and then back at her. Aurora flipped the book over to look at and said, "It's filled with pictures but then there are captions at the bottom in a different language," she looked up at Loki and smiled a bit. "I was wondering if maybe you could tell me about these creatures. I don't know where the others are and you're the first that came to mind." she stood there in awkward silence waiting for him to say something to her...anything.  
"I'm sorry." he said.  
"What?" Aurora was a little let down. No surprise there though. "Please?"  
Loki thought for a moment. "It's not good for you to be here."  
"Why?"

Loki was fed up with all of her questions and just wanted her to go the hell away, then again he enjoyed her company. He liked the fact that she thought of him and not always in a bad way like a lot of Asgardians did now. Perhaps that's why he put up with her. He sighed. "Odin...my so-called father does not want me speaking to you."  
Aurora shrugged. "Well...I AM the one who started talking to you first and I AM a guest here and I expect to be treated as such. If Odin has a fit about it he can talk to me. I have no problem with that." she held the book up again. "Will you?" she asked.  
Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, irritated. "If it pleases you." he said slowly and walked over to the glass wall and sat up against the wall the same as Aurora. Aurora opened the book to a random page and held it up for Loki to see. He took one look of the picture and began speaking. "Arvak. A friendly celestial mount A horse of the sun. Its name means 'early awake'...boring creatures." he commented. Aurora continued to look through the pages, picking out ones that looked the most interesting to her. "Bolthorn," Loki started. "A Giant...friendly and lives in the mountains. You might...find them interesting."  
"And what about this?" Aurora turned herself around more.  
"Buri: another giant and mountain dweller. It's friendly and one of the first to emerge from melted ice. Hildr: a humanoid, friendly, female celestial warrior and part of the Valkyries and also brings the best warriors to Valhala." Loki laughed at this a bit. "Fire-Drake: Dragon; part of the reptilian family of course. Not very friendly by any means."  
"It looks amazing." Aurora breathed.  
Loki snickered. "Try fighting one. Nothing amazing then. Next?"

Aurora continued to flip through the book. "Oh! This is a Kraken. A dangerous sea monster; better known as an octopus."  
Loki looked at Aurora. "Yes." he said. "Correct...You know of this creature?"  
Aurora nodded. "Of course. I've heard of it a couple of times in books and movies." She smiled. "After all that's happened I can't help but believe that something like this can exist." she continued to flip through the pages. "How 'bout this one?"  
Loki sighed. "Kari: another giant mountain dweller..." he then got a bit of a stern look on his face. "A...Frost Giant...Troublesome creatures. Next..."  
Aurora saw the uncomfortable look of Loki's face. "You alright?" she asked.  
Loki ignored her concerning question. "Next." He said and Aurora went through the book again. "Ninnir: an aquatic, seductive mount. It's deadly and lives in lakes and rivers. It enjoys making music. The Nickers are also known to fall in love with woman...Trows: also known as Drows, another form of trolls. These are deadly and quite ugly. I've fought them before," a smile crept up on his face. "Nasty that thing was...I enjoyed killing it."  
Aurora flipped through the book one last time and held it up for Loki to see. "And what about this one?"  
Loki took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Ymir:...another Frost Giant. He was created from the void called Ginnungagap."  
Aurora tried sounding out but she failed and Loki laughed at her a bit and then waved his hand to make her stop trying. "Sorry..." she told him. "It's a weird name."  
Loki made no comment on that and continued reading. "From his sweat all giants were born. He fought and died by Ymir's hands. His blood became the sea, his bones became the mountains, his flesh the earth, his hair the trees, and his brains the clouds."  
Aurora got a disgusted look on her face. "That's...terrible..." she put the book down on her lap and closed it. "I've lost interest all of a sudden."

Loki couldn't help but laugh at this. "You humans, especially woman, get so worked up over the littlest of things."  
Before Aurora could say something back she heard the loud echoes of someone's footsteps coming in. "Aurora? What are you doing in here?" Loki looked up and Aurora turned around to see Thor standing there.  
"Oh! I was just...having Loki read me some things out of this book. I don't understand the writing and though maybe he would."  
Loki got up soon after and walked over to his chair. "Were you worried about me, brother?" he asked Thor.  
Thor looked away from Aurora and over at Loki. "I came here to check on you." he then looked to Aurora. "You are not allowed in here."  
Aurora protested. "But...I enjoy Loki's company."  
Thor and Loki both looked at her. Thor wasn't sure what to say. "You...enjoy my brothers company? Really? Do you have any idea what kind of man my brother is?"  
"Oh Thor, don't sound so harsh." Loki joked.  
Thor ignored his brothers comment. "I'd like it best if you did not speak to him, Aurora." he said calmly to her.  
Aurora sighed and put her head down a bit. "As a guest of Asgard...I'd like to keep talking to you brother...I enjoy a lot of peoples company here. Why is Loki any different? Keeping him in there proves nothing."  
Thor didn't know where to begin to tell her all the lies and tricks of Loki's. "Please, Aurora..."  
Aurora gave in a heavy sigh. "It's not right to keep his locked up like some animal."  
"Aurora..." Thor pleaded.  
"You all acted as if he's the most terrible person here."  
"Aurora...Stop..."  
"No...Am I the only one who talks to him like a normal person?"  
"No more, Aurora..." Thor said one last time.  
"He's right!" said Loki. Aurora turned to look at him. "Because of my actions...my attempts to rule over Asgard and then over your pathetic race..." he eyed Aurora. "Those are the reasons why I am in here. But I agree with you...Keeping me in here will do nothing."  
"Brother...Do not speak." Thor told him. He then looked to Aurora. "Aurora...my mother, the queen wishes to see you. She is in the main garden. I hope that you will go see her."  
Aurora looked back up at Thor. "Alright..." she said and slowly walked out of the room, holding the book close to her chest.  
Thor looked to Loki. "You know well, brother, why you are in there..."  
Loki grinned. "I'm a threat...to your precious priestess...Aurora." he said her name slowly.


	8. Cleansing Ceremony

Priestess of Asgard. chapter 8: Cleansing ceremony.

It was mid-day when Aurora found the queen in the garden. She was looking at the red and yellow tips of the white based flowers.  
"My queen." Aurora bowed a little.  
The queen turned and smiled. "It is good to see you." she said. "I was hoping to you know." Aurora said nothing. "Has Odin spoken to you recently?" she asked. Aurora nodded. "Good. Then you know about becoming priestess?"  
Aurora gave her a confused look. "No..."  
"It's alright." the queen said quickly. "I guess he is leaving that up to me." she cleared her throat. "My husband and I ask that you become priestess of Asgard. If you say no you will be taken back to your home and will no longer be under our protection and seeing how earth is under distress..."  
"What?" Aurora said quickly. "What's going on?"  
The queen held up a hand to calm her down. "You remember how you came to Asgard?" Aurora nodded. "Those same creatures have been threatening your home world little by little. Odin thinks that with you becoming priestess you can do something about that."  
"What can I possibly do?" Aurora was frustrated.  
"If you become priestess, you will have the power to help your home. Odin told you that something great inside you is waiting to come out, to come alive. Well, he is right. We both believe that by becoming priestess you will be able to save both our worlds. Will you do it? I know that it is a lot to ask." The queen took a breath, waiting for Aurora to give her her answer.  
"And if I do become priestess?...Will I be able to go home after that?"  
The queen paused for a moment. "If that is what you wish."  
Aurora took a deep breath and nodded twice. "Ok...if it gets me home and helps everyone out...I will do it. I will become priestess."

Aurora was quickly taken to a bath to start with the cleansing ceremony. "A priestess should be pampered like a princess," said the queen. Aurora was taken to a completely new area of the palace. It was a lot more closed in but there were pictures of gods and goddesses painted on the ceiling. She even saw some of the creatures Loki read about in the book. Aurora's breath was taken away when she saw this. How could such a place be real? It was absolutely beautiful.

She was then stopped at a door. A few maidens dress in red, thin gowns bowed and opened the two large doors.  
"This is where you will bathe." said the queen. I shall wait for you in another room." When she saw the worried look on Aurora's face she paused for a second and then said. "Do not worry. These girls will take good care of you. Let them clean you."  
_Clean me?_ Thought Aurora. _I don't want anyone touching me!_ But she had no choice. The queen was off and Aurora slipped into the bathing room with the two maidens. She could feel the humidity right away when the doors were closed behind her. There were shelves to keep her clothes and a long peach colored towel to cover herself.

The maidens helped strip her of her clothes and then their own beautiful red gowns and set them on the shelves. Aurora held her arms close to her body, trying to keep her private parts hidden. "Do I get that towel now?" she asked one of the maidens.  
The oldest looking maiden shook her head and giggled a little. "You may have it after you bath, miss." Aurora felt uncomfortable being exposed like this in front of these maidens, but they were only doing their job so she dealt with it. She knew that she would have to put up more crap in the future now that she was becoming priestess and sighed and as she was led through another door and there she saw a spa type bathroom. The maidens let her sit down on a short stool and poured a warm bucket of water over her. They then brought up two more warm buckets with rags and some soap to scrub her body. Aurora held out her arms and let the maidens properly wash her. They cleaned off all the dead skin, in-between her fingers and underneath her nails. They then started on her legs and Aurora fought with them a bit with that because it tickled. The maidens washed her feet and her toes. They put pink cream on her legs, her arm pits and rubbed it in, making a foam type substance. After that they let it set for a minute before taking a wet rag and swiping it all off, leaving her body feeling smooth like a baby's butt.  
"What was that stuff?" Aurora asked, amazed.  
One of the maiden giggled. "That, miss, is a shaving foam. None sticky and very smooth and smells great. It also helps keep the hair away longer." she explained.  
"That's amazing! The stuff we use at home is terrible. It's really sticky when you apply it to your skin and once you have to take it off you have to be quick and it really hurts."  
"That sounds like needless pain. I don't I have ever had to do that." said the maiden.  
"Lucky," said Aurora. "Hey, mind if I take some of this stuff back home with me...Whenever I do go home that is?"  
The other maiden nodded her head and smiled. "Of course. It shall be no problem, miss."  
They took a bucket then and washed her hair with the shampoo that smelt like berries. Once they washed the shampoo out of her hair they brought her to the huge tub. "You may relax now, miss."

Aurora stepped into the warm tub that had petals of red, yellow, purple and blue and white flowers and the scent of the water smelt like vanilla and...milk?...She was bathing in milk! Aurora was shocked and couldn't sit down right away. "Is this...milk?" she asked, looking back at the maidens. They both nodded. Aurora looked back down at the milk and slowly sunk into it. She got used to the thick feeling surrounding her body. It actually started to feel really nice; she didn't dare get her hair in it though and kept it hanging over the edge of the tub.

When the maidens called for her to get out she almost didn't hear them because she was so relaxed. As she stood up, though, the thick milk slowly ran down her body leaving a thin layer on her. "This way, miss." said one of the maidens and they led her through a next set of doors and had her stand in the middle of the room. A red rope was then pulled and a gush was water came down and washed the rest of the milk of her body. When the down pour stopped one of the maidens wrapped the peach colored towel over her body. Aurora was happy to have it and held her arms around her belly.

Aurora was taken to the next room, the last room where the queen was waiting for her.  
"Aurora...how was it?" she asked.  
"It was perfect, thank you." she smiled.  
"Sit down." she patted a seat in front of her. Aurora sat down and the queen started to comb out her hair. The maidens from before were gone and a new pair of maidens came in, this time they wore blue gowns and with then they carried hair supply's and set them down next to the queen. "Do I become priestess right after this?" asked Aurora.  
The queen chuckled. "No. Tonight you will rest and tomorrow you will go through the proper steps in walking down the carpet to Odin so that he may make you Priestess. It is all taken care of. You must not worry."  
Aurora sighed with relief. "Thank heaven."

Once the queen was done combing her hair she started to braid it, sticking flowers in it occasionally. Aurora was then striped of her towel and given a cream colored silky night gown with long sleeves.  
"I hope you rest well, Aurora. And thank you for doing this. I know this is a very big step for you." explained the queen.  
Aurora smiled a little and stood up as did the queen. "Don't thank me quite yet. I'm not priestess yet."  
"Whatever happens I know you will make the right choice." the queen softly patted her head. "Good night." with that the queen left and the two maidens escorted Aurora to a little table filled with fruit.  
"It is wise for you young miss to eat healthy foods right the day before. It will help calm your stomach for tomorrow if you get nervous." The maiden was right, Aurora was already nervous. She took a few bites of fruit and didn't feel like eating more and asked to be taken to her room. By that time it was already evening and the sun was almost gone. Aurora was well relaxed and headed straight for her bed as soon as her bedroom doors were closed and she was finally alone. She buried her face in her pillow and pulled the thin blue sheet over her body and fell right to sleep. Tomorrow she would be priestess...what the hell would she do then?

**Yes...what WOULD she do? Meheheh.**


	9. Savior

Priestess of Asgard. Chapter 9: Savior.

_A beautiful dream of yellow flowers floaded Aurora's mind. She was standing in a field of them. The wind was blowing, whipping her hair all around and for a second she heard the soft laughter of a child. Aurora stood still to listen and again the laughter was heard. She turned around and saw a small boy with a head full of black hair standing a few yards away from her. The little boy's green orbs locked eyes with Aurora and he pointed at her. "Behind you." he said. Aurora cocked her head slightly to the side and turned around. Her heart stopped. She was frozen in fear. What or rather who she saw scared her right to the bone and she shivered. There standing far off was the black figure she had seen before in her dreams. It turned toward her, it's white mask gleaming in the sun light. For a few seconds everything was in slow motion; the flowers swayed backwards in slow motion and the clouds above her slowed down, even the wind had changed. Before she could do anything the black hooded figure moved with incredible speed...but wait, he wasn't. Everything around Aurora was still in slow motion. The only one capable of moving fast was the hood figure and in a split second it was right in front of her, lifting it's mask. The skin underneath stuck fast and ripped off right along with the mask. Before the hooded figures face was revealed everything went black and all she heard was scream of it and it's hot breath reaching her skin._

Aurora was quickly awaken by an Asgardian soldier. His helmet was on and his spear was held tightly in his right hand. "Miss! We must hurry!"  
Aurora groaned and sat up. "What does Odin need now?" she asked, her voice sounding sluggish.  
"He does not require you presence, only that you come with us so we can take you to safety."  
Aurora rubbed her eyes, trying to take all this in. "Safety? What's going on? Are we under attack?"  
The soldier nodded. "Please, we must hurry!" The soldier took hold of her arm and helped her out of bed. She was rushed out of her room where she heard the battle cries and roars of the fight amongst the enemy. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought. _Why and how could we be under attack?_  
None of that mattered anymore, the soldier was taken Aurora to safety but before they could reach it they were ambushed. The soldier stopped so suddenly that Aurora collided right into his back with a loud _oof_ sound.  
"Stay back, miss." he said and held his spear up to the enemy. Aurora wouldn't dare move even if she could. The enemy before was the same one that she encountered back on earth: its black leather skin looked tight and it was Smokey. It lifted its hand to its side and more black smoke clouded it and after a few seconds it was holding a spear just like the Asgardian soldier's only it was black and misty with gold colored spark circling it. It pointed at Aurora and spoke in a deep raspy voice. "Priestess of Asgard, give us your wound!"  
Aurora's eye's went wide and she felt her gut pinch in pain. Fear had taken a hold of her.

The soldier let go of Aurora's hand and fought with the creature while she back away in silence. When the soldier was struck in the chest the spear stuck fast and before he hit the stone floor the creature caught him and held him up with one arm. Again he pointed at Aurora and said louder this time, "Priestess of Asgard, give us your wound!" Aurora ran for it, not really know where she was going. Her mind was in a blur and the creature was hot on her heels, still holding the soldier as if it was a threat. Aurora didn't care anymore though and continued to run. All around her she heard the loud cries but she saw no one. Suddenly she felt herself get banged up against a door and fell flat on her back.  
"Son of a..." she moaned in back sitting up as fast as she could. When she looked up from where she was sitting, rubbing her head she gasped and froze in fear again. The creature was standing right above her, the soldier on its back. As it reached out for her it suddenly stopped as Aurora heard the loud crashing of glass. Aurora looked back behind the creature and saw one of the maidens who had helped give her a bath look up at the creature in fear, a vase broken into tiny pieces with water and flowers at her feet.  
"Run, miss!" she yelled, still looking at the creature. Aurora picked herself up and ran out the door that was in front of her.

As she ran on she heard the loud cries of the poor maiden behind her. She felt terrible for the young girl and wish could have been some help to her. Now that she was all alone, Aurora wished she had her arrows just so she wouldn't feel so useless. She hated feeling that way, that's why she trained so much with them so that if this ever happened she'd be able to defend herself but, as luck would have it her arrows were down in the training yard but she had no time for that and needed to find help.

Aurora ran up a flight of stairs and through another door and ran across the room only to stop and slid a little, making a _swiff _sound with her slippers. From the corner of her left eye she saw a glass cell. "Loki! Oh thank God I found you!"  
Loki was standing up straight and tall and looked over at her, his eye's serious. "Aurora..."  
Aurora ran to the glass cell and planted her hand in the glass, a look of desperation on her face and the braid in her hair was starting to come out. "Loki, help me!"  
Loki looked around his cell and said, "How?"  
Aurora banged on the glass cell. "Is there a door somewhere?" her voice was shaky.  
Loki smiled. "This is perfect. Asgard is under attack without my doing. Hmm, interesting."  
"Dammit, Loki! I need your help!" she yelled.  
Loki put his head on the glass and one hand up. "Well, Aurora...get me out of here and I'll protect you." he gave her one of his grins.  
"This is no time for games, Loki! Is there a way to get you out?"  
"Well of course," he said. "But the key isn't here." he then looked pass Aurora and moved to the side. "Move, Aurora!"  
Aurora looked behind herself and saw the creature standing behind her, lifting the soldier in the air. It bent back and then flung the dead soldier at Aurora. She ducked just in time, the glass behind her shattering and raining down on her as she covered her head and fell to her knees.

For a second everything was quiet and all Aurora could hear was the last bit glass falling off her back and the sound of Loki grabbing the spear out of the soldier chest.  
"Come at me you, bastard." Loki said and smirked at the creature before him. It growled and hissed at him but Loki just loved it all the more. He was aching for battle. He wanted to kill something, to stick his spear in. Aurora watched as Loki walked up to it, acting as if this creature meant nothing him. To be honest, this creature was like fighting a new soldier of Asgard. He enjoyed it and Aurora could tell. She wasn't sure if it scared her or not, the point though was that Loki was protecting her from this thing and for that she was grateful.

Loki spun around once, his spear in one hand, striking the enemy and slicing it's insides out. It cried out and swung at Loki with an angry fist full of black mist but he easily dodged that and took another hit only this time he held the spear in both hands and pierced it through the creatures chest and brought it up with great force, breaking its neck and splitting its skull. The creature vanished before it even hit the floor with its knees.  
Aurora watched as Loki's chest went up and down in a steady rhythm, his face calm. He dropped the spear after that and stood there. He looked back at Aurora, suddenly walking over to her quickly and held out his hand. Aurora grabbed it gently but Loki took a strong hold of it and pulled her up quickly.  
"Aurora!" Boomed Thor's voice as he ran in with Sif and the other warriors.  
"We thought you dead." said Sif.  
"We went to your chambers but you were not there." explained Valstag.  
Aurora held up a hand. "I'm alright. Thank you for your concern. Loki saved me."  
Thor slowly walked over to the two of them, a little smile on his face. "The battle is over with. There is nothing for you to fear now." he kissed Aurora's hand and then looked to his brother. "Brother...Thank you."  
"I didn't do it for you." Loki said harshly. "Without my help your little priestess would have been dead."  
Thor ignored his brother rude comment and looked over at the broken glass cell. "I see," he then looked to Aurora. "Still, I'm very glad that you are safe."

Once everything was settled and quieted down, it was clear that Aurora would have to go through the cleansing ceremony again. That was not a problem though; she was actually looking forward to it, besides being totally naked with the maidens and knowing that there would be a new one to take the maidens place who saved her life.  
From there on out Aurora would begin the steps to the actual ceremony to become priestess. She would help earth and Asgard and probably many more universes by doing this, but how was she to do that? Odin thinks of her to have some kind of power hidden inside her, waiting to come out. And what did that creature mean when it said "_give us your wound__.__"_? She shook her head and then remembered her dream. Who was that little boy?

**So...? Any thoughts you would like to share? :)**


	10. Stunning attractions

**I saw Iron Man 3 last night! It was so awesome I couldn't think straight after it was over. Haha! I know...terrible on my part XD  
And a big thanks to those first two who have left reviews! Thanks a bunch ^^  
Enjoy :)**

Priestess of Asgard. Chapter 10: Stunning attractions.

Aurora sighed and tired tears ran down her cheeks. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before since she was still shaken up from what happened yesterday night. Her maiden woke her up gently at 5AM where they readied her bath. It did not take as long as it did the last time but it was still just as wonderful. At first she wondered why she had to get up so early, truth was, after her bath and her hair was done up in a high, tight bun with long silver pins sticking it all together she was to begin getting dressed in her ceremonial dress. There were so many parts to the dress they brought out three boxes and Aurora swore he knees felt a little achy and her shoulders slouching a bit.  
"A priestess must always keep her posture in good form." said the queen, coming up behind Aurora and placing her hand on back, making her stand up straighter.  
"I'm sorry." Aurora apologized with a silly grin on her face.  
"It's quite alright." said the queen.

As one maiden opened the first box another took Aurora's bath robe and placed it to the side on a chair. Again she was naked and felt uncomfortable. _How much more of this? _Thought Aurora.  
"Don't worry," said the queen. "You won't have to stand here like this for very much longer, I promise." the queen told her this as if she could hear Aurora's thoughts.  
The two maidens walked up to her and put black tights on her. She then lifted up her arms and put on the first part of the dress: a red rob that reached to her ankles and was tightly wrapped around her and a little see-through. The youngest maiden grabbed out what looked like a skirt, long and red to match the rob and tied it up over belly button then took out another rob, or at least it looked like one only it was sleeveless and blue with white cranes painted on to it and reached just above her ankles. Aurora was a little more relaxed now that she was covered.

Her outfit was beginning to poof out they continued to pull out material. Once they got to the second box Aurora had it down. Instead of trying to help she just stood there and let the maidens work their magic. In the second box was the heavier material: a black dress with strings in the back to tie down her boobs, making it feel like a corset. The sleeves on the dress were long and reached half way to her palms. The bottom of the dress though went pass the rest of the outfit and to her feet. She was starting to feel hot now.  
"Can someone open the windows? I feel a little warm." explained Aurora.  
The queen nodded to this. "Of course." she got up and opened them herself, letting in a cool breeze. "How does everything fit?" asked the queen.

"G-good..." Said Aurora as one of the maidens tightened the last bit of the back.

The queen chuckled a little. "It'll get easier." she told Aurora.

The last thing to come out of the second back was another red rob that was just as long only it was far bigger and there was no tying needed, only a quick wrap around and a little red string to hold it all together. Aurora was beginning to feel like she was getting dressed in a kimono...Only it was Asgardian style. Finally came the last box. When the maidens opened it they pulled out a large blue satin dress with more white cranes painted on to it only they were holding white flowers in their beaks and some of the petals looked as if they were flying off, giving the dress a graceful look. As they put it on Aurora the satin dress was heavier than it looked and it weighed her down a bit but she kept her posture straight so long as the queen was in the room. Aurora did not to look like a fool in front of her. One of the maidens then took the liberty of tying the front of the dress together. The dress was tied to look as if there were three large stars going down the front of the dress. The sleeves of the dress reached just above the red rob she had put on just before so the pattern of the dress was blue, red, black and then red again.  
"Try walking to the chair to sit down." said the youngest picking up some black boots sitting over by the bed. The maiden slipped them on to Aurora's feet and laced them up.  
"We are done here, miss." Said the oldest maiden.  
Aurora sighed, or rather she tried and had to take an extra breath.  
"Not quite," said the queen and she walked right up to Aurora, just standing a little taller than she and held out a pouch where she pulled out a pair of gold pearls and put them in Aurora's ears. She then took out a black choker with a white cameo of a flower on it and placed that around her neck. "Now you are done." the queen smiled.  
"Thank you so much." Aurora smiled, feeling the pearls and then the choker. She stood up feeling the air return to her. As long as she stood straight she was able to breath normally but, was she going to complain to the others how she was really felt about the dress? No. If this was how it supposed to be there was no point in complaining. It would just make her look like a brat…probably.

Aurora was then taken to the throne room and there she saw Odin. This was where she would learn how to walk properly and exchange the correct words to Odin in order to become priestess. By this time the queen was gone, taking charge of certain matters while Odin did this with Aurora. Everyone was so busy getting ready for this; she could even smell the food being prepared and Aurora remembered what Sif had told her when was feast was being prepared. It would go on for at least three days. She sighed, taking her first step towards Odin. She felt her back straight at all times and stepped as lightly as she could with the boots weighing down on her feet. She wished she had slippers because she knee that after a few hours these boots would start killing her feet and this dress was going to get a lot hotter once people started showing up.

When Aurora got up to Odin, his weary eyes looking down at her he spoke the words, "You have come here, to us, to Asgard, for a very important reason: to become our priestess, to be beacon of hope in our eyes." he then waited, taking a breath. "Do you swear, Aurora...take this obligation of becoming priestess?"  
One of the maidens whispered into Aurora's ears. "I swear."  
Odin placed a hand on Aurora's right shoulder and said, "Aurora Brady...I here-by pronounce you priestess!" he sighed. "That is all..."  
Aurora looked surprised. "R-really?"  
Odin nodded. "Yes. Just remember to wait a little after. There is something I will give you after the speech. Now, if you will excuse me, I must take action in the council meeting. Well done, Aurora."

Aurora was left in the throne room with her maidens, she wasn't sure what to do and she was tired of standing. She walked over to some steps and planted her bottom right on them. She took a few breaths before hearing the echoing footsteps of someone entering the throne room. Aurora perked up her head, thinking it might be another maiden or maybe Odin, thinking he might have forgotten to tell her something but, it wasn't. She felt butterfly's in her stomach when she saw Loki come into the room.  
He gave her a bow with his head. "Uh..." Aurora felt a little embarrassed. "No need to do that. I'm not priestess yet. And I'm certainly not a princess, so please...there is no need for that." she gave him a quick, little smile and looked down at her pretty dress before saying to her maidens. "You may leave us." she told them and off they went, slowly leaving the throne room.

Loki glanced back at them and then looked down at Aurora. "My...that's quite a dress." he raised a brow and grinned.  
"Is that sarcasm?" Aurora asked, returning the grin.  
Loki shook his head slightly. "No. Not at all." he took a seat next to her.  
"Thank you..." Aurora told him.  
"For what?" Loki asked.  
"For saving me." she said. Loki said nothing. "Ugh! I hate these boots!" she reached down and pitched her toes trying to return some of the feeling in them. "Why did they have to put these boots on me?" she wined.  
Loki looked at her, his body slightly turned toward her. "Boots too tight?" Aurora nodded. "Allow me." said Loki, standing up and then kneeling down at her feet.  
"W-what are you doing?" she asked.  
"They hurt your feet, right?" Aurora nodded. "Then allow me," he said again and started unlacing her boots and slipping them off her feet and setting them to the side. "May I?" he asked, his hands looking as if he were about to touch her feet. When Aurora nodded, giving him the go he started rubbing her feet. The heat from his hands feeling good and the rubbing of his thumbs on top of her feet felt even better. She then gave out a short cry as Loki popped one of her toes.  
"Ah...T-that felt good." she laughed a little. "Keep going." she told him and he did, popping every single toe, leaving Aurora to laugh after every single pop.  
"You find this amusing?" Loki asked her.  
"It...it hurts so good." she giggled.  
Loki smirked a little. "You are strange, Aurora Brady." Loki told her, standing up now.  
"Am I?" she asked. "How so?"  
Loki looked at her for a while and then said. "You are not afraid to be improper. You speak your mind and the way you see things are different as well."

Aurora slouched a little, taking another breath. "Did you expect anything less out of me?"  
"Yes." he said, not skipping a beat.  
Aurora shrugged. "No surprise there, I guess."  
Loki then held out a hand and told her to stand up. Once he pulled her up, feeling the weight of the dress pull her down he said, "You do slouch too much."  
"Am I that obvious?" she asked.  
"To me you are." he told her truthfully. "If you are going to become priestess of Asgard you must learn the part and by doing so you must learn how to present yourself properly. None of this slouching, it's degrading."  
"And you know this how?" she asked him.  
"I know more than you think I know, Aurora." he lifted his arm a bit and told her to loop her arm in his.  
"It's a little hard to walk in this dress." she told him honestly.  
"Does not matter now. You're going to learn now. I'm surprised your so-called maidens haven't taught you yet. So much help they are."

As they walked, Aurora kept a good hold on Loki's arm. Once in a while she would look up at him, seeing how much taller he was than her. Her head barely reached to his shoulders. As he looked straight ahead, talking to her, telling her what to do and what not to do (he was good at doing that) Aurora kept her gaze on him, his words becoming a blur and his face becoming even more attractive.  
"Do you understand?" Loki asked as he looked down at her.  
Her eyes got a little wide and she nodded. "Perfectly." she answered him. She then slipped and Loki caught her just in time, his left arm behind her back, supporting her. Damn slippery floor and tights!" she cursed.  
Loki helped her to her feet and _tisked_ at her. "A priestess should never use profanity."  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm not priestess yet, so I'll say whatever I like till then." she grinned.  
"Fair enough." Loki told her, grinning back.

**Oooh!  
Loki being...nice?  
He's got something planned.  
I don't trust this dude...**


	11. Becoming priestess (first feast day)

**First off let me just say that auto correct sucks! The part where the creature says, "give me you wound." is suppose to say, "Give me your womb."...Stupid auto correct :/  
My friend noticed it and pointed it out to me so...yeah. That's something important that needed to be said.  
Enjoy the chapter ^^ **

The priestess of Asgard. chapter 11: becoming a priestess (first feast day)

The sound hundreds of people echoed in Aurora's ears as she stood in the next room, her maidens dressing her for the ceremony. Her dressed was consisted of: another black dressed tied so tight she thought she might lose her breath and then a big white dress that puffed out at the ends with silver beads sewed into it at the ends and on the top next to the neck line that circled her neck beautifully, complementing her shoulder blades. The ends of the sleeves were in a rectangular shape and see-through with a beautiful design of flowers on them. A silky white shawl was then placed on top of her shoulders and tied in the front in a perfect bow. The shawl made it impossible for anyone to sneak a peek at her skin underneath and her white, lace tights covered her lower half up well, even though the dress itself was enough to keep her bottom half being shown. To complete the outfit she slipped to white silky slippers with silver beads sewn around the edges. She looked like a bride almost with her hair done up in a little circular braid on top of her head, making it look like a crown.

"It is time." Said one of the maidens; her smile broad and getting ready to open the door.  
Aurora sneaked a peek at all the people who had come to see her become priestess. Her heart thumped deep in her chest. "I'm not sure I can do this." She out loud to herself.  
"Of course you can." Said the maiden who had opened the door. "I will tell them that you are ready." Aurora gulped. She wasn't so sure about this but, it was time to move and as she took her first step out the door she felt herself get a little dizzy and she wanted to stop. She regained control of herself though and continued to walk. The cheers of people continued to roar as she took her first step up the aisle her heart beating like a drum; she was afraid she would lose balance and fall but she kept going, her back straight and her head held high.

As Aurora stopped, Odin stood up, his gaze set on her. Aurora couldn't help but look to her right and see Thor and Loki standing there, both looking at her. Thor smiled at her, nodding and Loki kept a cool gaze on her, his lips in a little curve. She then looked to her left and saw the queen, she smiled at her too and it soothed Aurora somewhat.

Suddenly the whole throne room went quiet and Odin spoke, his voice loud and clear, "You have come here, to us, to Asgard, for a very important reason: to become our priestess, to be beacon of hope in our eyes." He said to her. "Do you swear, Aurora...take this obligation of becoming priestess?"  
Aurora knew what to say but she hesitated for a moment. "I swear." She finally said. She then remembered what Odin had said to her about waiting and she stood there, probably looking nervous too. Finally Odin reached for a glass case with a gold circlet crown with vines etched into it and opened it. As he held it carefully in both hands he slowly walked down to Aurora and placed it on her. She bowed her head slightly and the crown slipped passed her braid and stopped at the crown of her head. Aurora looked up, Odin nodding at her. "People of Asgard…I give you our priestess!" He shouted and the cries of people started up again and Aurora felt a cool relief wash over her.

It was not over yet. The feast was starting now and it would last for three days. This was just the start of one giant head ache…literally. From then on everyone went their separate ways, getting ready to celebrate. Aurora stood there, not sure what to do and soon enough the queen walked down to her and congratulated her.  
"Thank you." Aurora said with a small smile.  
"Remember what I told you?" said the queen. "It will get easier."  
Aurora nodded. "I hope you are right." The queen then looked to her king and walked over to stand next to him. And just as Aurora was about to turn around and try to find one of her maidens Thor came up behind her and placed one strong arm over her shoulder, shaking her a bit and saying how wonderful it was of her to become the priestess of Asgard.  
"Brother," Aurora heard Loki's voice. "Must you shake the priestess?"  
Thor laughed. "This is a good day, Brother." He then turned back to Aurora. "Did I upset you, Aurora?" he asked.  
Aurora quickly shook her head and smiled a little. "No. I'm fine. Thank you."  
Thor gave her a small pat on the back, afraid he might break her. "Good." He looked back at Loki. "She's doing great." Just then the warriors three and Sif quickly walked up to Aurora. They were all happy and smiling.  
"It's wonderful to have you a part of Asgad." Said Sif.  
"I hope being priestess won't be too hard on you." Said Vandrel.  
Aurora laughed a little. "Oh…I'll be fine. Thanks everyone."

As the day went on Aurora sat at the main table with the king and queen. Thor and his friends were busy talking up a storm, talking about beasts they had fought and battles they had won. They would include Aurora in their conversations once in a while but what they talked about she knew little of. Aurora then looked to Loki who sat across from her; he hardly touched the food on his plate. He noticed Aurora staring at him and looked over at her suddenly. Aurora blinked a couple of times and looked down at her plate, realizing she had hardly eaten anything herself. She was too caught up with what was happening, not to mention the tight dress underneath made it hard to consume anything. She took her fork and picked up some beans on her plate and ate them, chewing them slowly. She then grabbed for her red wine and took a sip of that, one eye closing and the other narrowing, her brows furrowed. She must have looked like someone had just hit her with a stun gun. After the taste went away she shook her head and set the wine down. Aurora felt like someone was watching her though and looked cautiously around the table only to find herself looking back at Loki who had a silly grin on his face. He saw her!

Aurora put one hand up to cover her face as her cheeks turned red. She was so embarrassed now and wanted to get up and leave but felt like that would be rude. She also wanted some fresh air. The tight dress was making her feel stuffy, or perhaps it was just because of all the people. Aurora put her hand down and took a few more bites of food. She managed to eat the chicken leg caked in sauce without getting it on her dress and then she ate her sweet sticky bun witch was delicious so she grabbed another. She was not going to touch her wine though, afraid it make her sick if she tried to drink anymore of it.

Once everyone had their fill, especially Thor who was competting with Valstag, had four good plates heaped with food, they all moved to a different room where there were entertainers and dancers on one giant stage. The dancers were beautiful, their hair done up tight, their colorful tights and short dresses made them looked like a walking rainbow on stage with the way they moved. Aurora looked up at the ceiling to see a giant glass window, she could tell the sun was starting to set by the colors of the sky. It was beautiful and she stood there in awe for a moment.

"Enjoying yourself?" whispered a deep voice, sending shivers down Aurora's back.  
Aurora turned around fast, seeing Loki. "Loki?" he said nothing. "Don't sneak up on me like that." she was starting to feel embarrassed again.  
Loki laughed just a little. "I merly asked if you were enjoying yourself. I didn't think I could scare you so easily."  
Aurora huffed a little. "You didn't scare me..." Loki did not look convenced."I...You...you whispered in my ear and it startled me..that's all...and who comes up behind someone and whispers in their ear anyway?" she itched her ear a bit.  
"Well, miss Aurora, if it's any conselation, I only met to ask how you were doing?"  
"Why are you being so nice?" she shot back.  
Oh...Loki was liking this. "Who says I care how you feel?"  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "I don't understand you...and I'm not sure if I want to." she turned her back on him and started to walk away but, Loki stepped in front of her quickly, making her stop. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot." he started to explain.  
Aurora itched her nose. "Well I do too." she said, trying to get passed him but he would not let her. "What do you want?" she asked, impatient, wanting to go see the dancers.

Before Loki could say anything Thor came walking up behind Loki, placing his arm around his brother just as he had done to Aurora. "Is anything the matte?" Thor asked. He clearly knew something was going on, which was no surprise.  
Loki rolled his eyes and shook Thor's arm off of him. "Nothing that concerns you, brother." Loki said rather harshly.  
Thor ignored his brother harsh words and looked about the room. He waved his left hand in the air and a few Asgardian soldiers came over. He whispered in of the soldiers ears and looked to Aurora. "Come," he said. Aurora was a little confused but followed Thor anyway.

Aurora was enjoying her time with everyone. The warriors three and Sif made her laugh and Thor was always there to cheer her up or make her feel wanted. But from time to time her mind would wonder back to Loki. Why was he always excluded from everything and everyone? There was always someone watching him. What had he done? She wanted to ask Thor but, now was not the time.

Loki kept to the sidelines, the soldiers right at his back and watching his every move. Even after he saved Aurora from that creature he treated with little respect. It was no surprise though. He had almost ruined everything. Loki wondered though, if Aurora knew exactly who he was and what he had done. If she did know, why did she treat him better then all the rest? If she didn't know, well...then that was no surprise as to why she treated him the way she did. Then again, Aurora seemed like the type of person to to get to know someone before she started to judge them. And that's exactly what she was doing with Loki. Or perhaps Loki was reading her all wrong. He was begining to lose track of his main goal: to lay with Aurora for one night, to earn her trust and then crush her feelings once he was done with her. And then she would no longer be the priestess. She'd be corrupted and Asgard would be at a loss again. Oh, this excited Loki, but Aurora was not easy and he knew that all too well.

For the rest of the night Loki continued to watch Aurora. He watched as she talked and laughed with everyone else while he talked to no one. He was too focused on her, his mind coming up with ways to ruin her, to make her his and then toss her to the side like old food. Loki was terrible for this and what was worse is that he knew it. Tonight, though, was only the first. He still had two more days to get close to her. The feast was going to be a good chance for him pull her in. Loki smiled...He was only just begining.

**First night is complete! There are two more nights and Loki continues with his plans.  
He can't be all that bad...can he?**


	12. Second feast day

**First off I would like to apologize for the wait. I started a new job and have also been taking a lot of trips out of town. Besides that my family has decided to become total B*itch's towards me (I live in a house full of woman) So aside from ALL of that I've been working on this story off and on. There is so much I want to do in this story but it will all take some time, but the wait will totally be worth it! I will also be adding in actual Norse Mythology (somewhat) SO if you are a Norse nut then what I have planned will totally make you barf sprinkles **** :D Yay! lol  
Wish me luck you guys!  
...I'm gonna need it :/  
Enjoy my dear readers~**

Priestess of Asgard chapter 12: Second feast day.

The second feast day was nearing its evening when Aurora finally sat down to have a drink. Her feet were killing her and she didn't understand why she had to be so dressed up all the time, but she put up with it and kept her head high and a smile on her face. Her midnight blue dress laid on her figure smoothly and her black slip underneath was tide so tight she thought she might lose her breath if she wasn't careful about what she was doing.

Aurora missed her family dearly and wanted to know how they were doing. Odin hadn't told her much about them since she came here. In fact, he hadn't told her anything about them other than she was not able to go see them yet. Why was seeing her family so forbidden? Why did she have to stay here in Asgard at all times? Was it still dangerous on earth? And how much time had passed since she'd came here? Aurora was beginning to lose track of time.  
"AUROA!" boomed a voice.  
Aurora almost spit out her white wine and turned around to see who it was. She was almost certain...yes...it was..."V-Valstag?" she said.

He laughed heartily. "Priestess!...Won't you join me in a game of song and dance?" he asked.  
Aurora smiled sweetly. "Oh...I'd love to, but my throat is parched and feet feel so numb."  
Valstag waved a hand and stumbled a bit. He was obviously drunk. "Perhaps another time my dear Priestess..." he took a gulp from his glass and walked off, engaging in another conversation.

It was funny, seeing everyone so care free and happy. Was her becoming Priestess that important? Did the people here need her that much? Again she thought of what she should do and how she should act; she bit her lower lip in frustration.  
"Is something the matter?"  
Aurora stopped biting her lip and looked to her right, seeing Loki take a seat next to her. "No." she answered him.  
"Don't lie to me." he said. "I know something's up. I can read it all over your pretty little face."  
Aurora tried not to blush and she lowered her brows a little and huffed. Loki was up to something...he called her pretty. "Why do you care?" she asked.  
Loki scooted closer. "Because you ARE the Priestess now, aren't you?"  
"I have others looking out for me," she told him, taking a drink from her wine.  
Loki watched as she took a few more sips and placed his hand on her back. "You're slouching again."  
Aurora almost choked on her wine and straightened her spine. "Don't DO that." she warned him.  
Loki almost laughed; he was having fun watching her reactions. "What have I told you about slouching?"  
"Ugh...Loki...Why do you do this?"  
"Because it's fun." he said honestly.  
Without realizing it, Aurora was inching closer and closer to him as she tried to tell him off in the most modest, Priestess-like way she could. "You, my good sir, are getting on my nerves. I'd like it if you would stop." she told him slowly.

Loki grinned and pulled back from her space. "I think you've had enough to drink." he reached to take her glass of wine but Aurora slid it from his grasp.  
She lifted her finger and _tisked_ at him. "Oh no you don't. This is my drink."  
Loki did his best to hold back his grins. "A Priestess should not get drunk."  
"I'm not drunk!" she snapped.  
Loki sighed. "Do as you wish, Priestess." he got up to leave but something in Aurora made her want to follow him.  
"Hey you!...Mmmmmister!" The wine was clearly getting to her head now. She got up from her seat and proceeded to follow Loki. "I'm not done talking to you yet." she said, almost falling because her feet hurt so much but she went along with the pain and did her best to ignore it.  
"But I am done speaking with you." Loki said to her.  
"What was that?" she didn't quite catch it. Aurora followed him to a balcony just outside the room they were in and no one seemed to notice them going out together either because they were so caught up in other things.

Loki stopped by the railing and looked out to the beautiful land known as Asgard. The enormous mountains, the luscious trees, the dark blue flowing waters; it was all so amazing and the evening sky that was settling in made it even better. When Aurora finally caught up to Loki she leaned up against the railing, taking a few breaths.  
"Hey...I'm not done talking to you yet." she told him.  
Loki turned and only smiled his cunning smile. "Do I hold that much interest to you, Priestess?"  
"Stop calling me that. My name is Aurora."  
Loki raised a brow. "You don't mind if others do though...Priestess."  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "its weird hearing that come from you...Stop it."  
Loki saw no point in teasing her anymore...least not anymore tonight. She was tired and looked terrible the way she sloutched over the railing. Was she in pain?

Out in the distance Aurora could see a rainbow bridge; she pointed to it, wandering what it was.  
"Loki...what is that bridge?"  
"Hmm? Oh...The rainbow bridge. That is where the Bifrost used to be...until it was destroyed."  
"Really? By who?" Loki ignored her and seeing this Aurora asked another question. "What was the Bifrost used for?"  
"Gods! You know nothing, do you?" Loki said to her.  
Aurora huffed again but this time she raised her brows. "No question is a STUPID question." she pointed a finger at him.  
Loki sighed. "The Bifrost...was used to travel to different realms."  
Aurora looked out to the rainbow bridge again. "Wow..." Loki couldn't understand why she was fascinated by it...perhaps it was an earthling thing? Loki started to say something else but Aurora could hear none of it. "Ah...uh...Loki..." she tried to breath. "What...I can't...I feel so weak...Can't breathe..."  
Loki looked down at Aurora saw what the problem was: her dress was too tight and she was losing air. "Hold still." he told her. "I'm going to put an illusion over us." even though he told her this Aurora couldn't hear much of it. Loki took one of his throwing knives and cut the back of Aurora's dress open.

With a sudden gasp Aurora took in a deep breath and coughed. "T-thank you." she said.  
"Hold on to my arm or the illusion will break." Loki told her quickly.  
Aurora did as Loki had told her and she looped her arm around his. "Now what?" she hick-up'd.  
"You need to get back to your room, that's what." Aurora could only nod and she leaned on to him. "You need to stay holding on to me or the illusion will break for you and everyone will see you."  
"What about..."she started.  
And as if Loki could read her mind he answered her, "The illusion I set up will allow people to only see us standing by the balcony. I've set it so that we are carrying on a light conversation."  
"You sure...no one will...suspect anything?"  
"Positive." he told her.  
"Why are you helping me?" Aurora suddenly asked him, there came no reply from Loki.  
"Just keep up with me." he told her.

They walked through the room packed full of people and because of the illusion people seemed to walk right through them. It left Aurora feeling dizzier each time someone passed through her; she wasn't used to magic. She gripped on to him even tighter now, leaning on him more bit by bit. Thor and the warriors were seen singing (besides Hogan) and drinking and watching the dancers run pass them. Aurora glanced up at Loki; her tired eyes could hardly stay open to look up at his handsome face and long slicked, black hair, his strong jaw and fierce looking eyes.

Before Aurora knew it they were walking down the hallway to her room. No one was around to stop them even if there was no illusion. The hallway was dead quiet and Loki opened Aurora's door as he tilted his head to the left. He looked from side to side and still, no one was around. He slipped in with Aurora hanging on tightly to his arm. As they were safe inside, all the lights turned off and a window open a crack, letting in a cool breeze, Loki finally let Aurora fall to the floor beside the foot of her bed. He was going to leave her then but he started to hear the soft sniffling and looked down her.  
"Priestess...?" he said, but Aurora said nothing, the back of her dress slipping off her. She cradled herself with her arms. "...Aurora?" he said her name this time and looked at her more closely.  
Aurora was crying, taking a few breaths here and there. "I can't...stand it..." she said.  
Loki knelt down in front of her; he wanted to hold on to her, to make sure she was ok, but something inside him made him stop in mid-reach. "I miss them..." she said, "I miss him too..."  
"Him," Loki said in question.  
"You don't know...what it's like...to lose someone...so close." she sobbed quietly.  
"Aurora...you are tired. You must rest."  
Aurora reached for Loki's hand and squeezed it. "You'd cry too..." she told him. "If you lost your brother,"  
Loki wanted to scoff at her, but in her condition it was something uncalled for...even for him it would be considered low. Loki helped Aurora to her feet and led her to her bed where she was finally able to rest. She closed her eyes and within seconds Aurora was asleep. "Sleep now...Aurora." Loki whispered into her ear and let her be and as he snapped his finger the illusion went away.

**Reviews are welcome!  
Tralalalalala~  
:D**


	13. The third feast day

**Have to say that things have been better for me. Even though I am still working (yay money) I have found some time to write up another chapter. Whoo!  
Enjoy~**

Priestess of Asgard. Chapter 13: Third feast day. (the almost first kiss)

Aurora wasn't quite ready to get up yet, She laid awak with her eyes closed, listening to the soft hush of the wind blowing through the crack of her window. The light breeze felt goos as it reached her, blowing her bangs back everytime. The birds sang a pretty song outside her window, letting her know that the sun was out and it was time to get up. Aurora yawned and sat up slowly, opening her eyes just a crack and stretching. She felt her dress slid down and quickly put her arms around herself. Last night was starting to sink back in: she remembered Loki helping her back to her room after spending too much time dancing and drinking with others. It was also very quiet, she wasn't used to that and wondered what was going on. Perhaps last night was a tiring one for everyone? She felt the back of her dress, feeling that it was ripped clean and almost lost her breath. For some reason she souldn't remember why her dress was like that. Did Loki do it? Oh no, she thought. Did Loki...touch me? She started to worry. Just then to ease her a bit, Aurora's two maidens came in.  
"Dear...you look dreadful..." said the younger maiden.  
The older maiden scoffed. "Bite your tongue, young one." She then looked to Aurora. "Pay no mind to her. Time to get up priestess. You must wash yourself."

Aurora nodded once and got out of bed, still holding on to her dress.  
"My...What happened to your dress?" asked the older maiden.  
"I uhm...I must have done it in my sleep." she lied.  
The older maiden just nodded and helped Aurora out of her dress, leaving her naked. "This way, to the bath." she said.  
The younger maiden helped Aurora to the bath while the older one went to get Aurora's clothes ready. "Today is the last feast day." started the young maiden, handing Aurora a towel.  
Aurora nodded. "Yes, I'm kind of glad." Aurora put the blanket around her.  
The young maiden giggled. "You are? Well, that's no surprise. I bet you are tired from dressing so much." Aurora smiled and nodded and she got in to her bath. "Allow me," the young maiden said and started to wash Aurora's hair. "I'm sure today will not be as busy as yesterday. By the way, I think you are doing great.."  
"Thank you..." Aurora said.

The older maiden came in and set Aurora's clothes to the side. She shook her head as she looked at Aurora. "Miss Priestess, we cannot cleanse you properly with that towel wrapped around you." Aurora felt awkward as the older maiden took the towel from her and placed it a little ways from her clothes. Aurora just couldn't win. She always felt like she was left in open...literally. Being dressed and undressed by other women all time was getting tiresome. Still, Aurora always did as the maidens asked her to do. She was obidient and knew when to keep her mouth shut. Today, though, was the last feast day. Aurora was happy yet sad to know that it was almost over with.

Once she was done washing up the maidens got out for her a long white dress that reached to her toes. The sleeves were long too, and frilly at the ends, giving it an elegant look. She slipped on some white silk slippers to match it (thank got it wasn't heals again). She was also happy to not be wearing a corest again too! Lastely Aurora's hair was pulled back tightly into a braid. She could tell that he was getting longer by how the braid reached down to her mid back. It was no wonder with all the pulling and the yanking and brushing.

As Aurora stepped outside her room it was quiet; she followed her maidens to the breakfast hall and sat down next to Siff who was also eating with a few other people sje had been aquanted with last night.  
"Where is everyone?" Aurora asked.  
Siff finished her piece of toast and then said, "Most are still asleep."  
"I'm sure the warriors three and Thor are still asleep too, huh?" Siff laughed a little. "And Loki," Aurora added. "He asleep too?"  
Siff shook her head. "I don't know about him. He left the party early last night. Speaking of...you left early too."  
Aurora felt herself blushing and put her face down to butter bread. "UHM!...Yeah. I was really tired and my feet were hurting me."  
This time Siff really laughed. "Oh...I'm sorry." she apologized. "It's just I'm surprised you haven't said anything about your feet sooner."  
Aurora felt the bit of ach still lingering on her feet. "Well...it's no bother anymore...as long as I have these slippers on my feet I should be fine."  
Siff finished eating her breakfast and stood up fast. "That's good to hear, but please excuse me. There are things I still need to do and people who still need a bit of pestering." she smiled at Aurora and left. The people she was eating with left soon after and Aurora sat there in silence and ate her ham toast and drank her milk.

"That's going to go straight to your thighs." said a familiar voice.  
Again, Aurora almost choked on her drink. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her lips and turned around to soon find Loki sitting next to her, his watch "dogs" a few feet away and looking straight ahead. "Go away." she told him.  
"Good morning to you too." he said.  
Aurora slumped a little. "Why do you do this?" She asked.  
"Do what?" he asked. He reached to her back, getting ready to set her straight, but like clock-work, Aurora fixed herself and eyed Loki with suspecious eyes.  
"Don't touch me." she warned. Loki took up a glass and poured himself some white wine. "Wine? For breakfast?"  
"It's perfectly fine." he told her, taking a sip.  
"They say, "In wine, there's truth.". Do you agree?"  
Loki was a little taken aback by her sudden change in attitude and with her question. "Well...if one is to drink too much, then yes, I suppose so."  
Aurora went back to eating her breakfast. "Ok." was all she said. "And I don't care if this goes to my thighs." she took a big bite just to mock him.  
Loki shook his head. "Aurora Brady, you are not like other young woman." he took one last sip and set his glass down. He stood up then and leaned in, so did the gaurds. He whispered in her ears. "If you ever want to see your family again, you will play my game wisely." he leaned back and Aurora turned to look at him and she narrowed her eyes. Loki just grinned. "Don't worry, you play it rathe well, Miss Priestess."

As the day went on, when Thor and the rest of the group were up and moving around, Thor greeted Aurora with a big kiss on her hand and told her about his night and demanded teasingly to know how her night went. Of course, Aurora told him and eventually ended up sitting down with a group of people to keep her company. Her maidens were usually always with her too, even if they were standing off to the side. Suddenly everyone got a little quieter. Not knowing what for sure happened Aurora saw the looks on everyone's faces and they all stared behind her. Aurora turned around slowly and gulped a little. "Odin?" she said.

Odin said nothing but move a finger for her to follow him. What on earth, er, Asgard did he want now? Aurora followed him anyway; her friends stayed behind and so did her maidens. she followed him out into a hallway where he finally stopped and closed the door behind them. "Aurora..." he finally spoke.  
Aurora nodded twice. "Yes."  
"This is the last feast day, I'm asuming you already know this?" Aurora nodded again. "Of course you do." he said plainly. "Tonight I want you to give a speech."  
"Speech?"  
"About becoming priestess." he simply told her.  
"Yes, I realize this...I'll do my best." she told him.  
Odin gave her a soft smile. "Good. I know I can count on you." He raised his hand, about to touch her face but tapped her on the shoulder very lightly. "You'll know when I give you the signal to say your speech."  
Aurora smiled. "I look forward to it, King Odin." she gave a little bow.  
Odin did not smile back this time though. All he said was, "Enjoy the rest of your night." and opened the door for her to return to her friends.

So what exactly was Aurora suspose to talk about? How hard it was to fit into those dresses? How the corests just about killed her? No, no. Aurora had this; she could do this. No sweat! She walked back to Thor and the others and continued their last conversation. No one said anything about her going to speak with Odin; no one asked what they might have talked about. They were polite and kept their thoats to themselves. And as Aurora laughed with her new found friends that she was quickly becoming fond of she happened to glance around the room and saw Loki standing off to the side. When he realized that she had caught him staring at her he quickly changed his gaze. Deep down inside Aurora wanted to get to know him, to know the real person he really was. Loki always seemed so locked away in himself, uncomfortable. Did he really hate Asgard that much?

After some time, Odin called everyone to the table for the last meal of the night for the feast. As he stood up from his chair the room went silent and all eyes were on him. "People of Asgard...we have not had a feast in a very long time. After such hard times someone very special has come to us and for a reason. That person is a young girl and she is now our priestess. We will treat her with the up-most respect," he eyed Loki quickly and then went back to looking at everyone else. "Aurora has prepaired a speech for us." he motion Aurora to stand. All eyes went to her; she gulped once again and butterflies fluttered in her tummy.

She cleared her thraot before speaking. "Everyone...Odin...and the queen and their sons...Thank you. Like Odin has said, I have prepaired a speech. I thought a lot about what I should say, trying to come up with something fancy to say, but in all reality, I only have the simplest of things to tell you, but their very important things." she cleared her throat again. "I have taken up this task of becoming priestess to help the people of Asgard. I was not forced, only asked to take up such an offer. I took that offer...not knowing exactly what is instored for me, but I am willing to do what it takes. Where I am from, my home, I was never put up to such important things. I went college, I took care of my niece and mom and gave her money when she asked for it. I lived a simple life up until now. I was never one to believe in places like this, yet someone I felt, in the back of my mind, that maybe wonderful places like this do exsist and I proud to a part of it." she raised her glass. "For better or for worse...we shall keep Asgard safe and I shall do what I can in my power as your priestess to make sure that happens!"

People stood up and applauded Aurora. They smiled and cheered; she had done well with her speach and she felt herself blushing. The butterflies went away and Aurora could breathe normally again. Music started to play then and everyone sat down to eat. There was salmon, pumpkin bread, banaa bread, steak, ham, chicken, potato and meat soup, beer, wine, bubble tea and so much more. Aurora wasn't sure where to start. She looked up from her empty plate and saw what evey one else was grabbing. No one seemed to care, even the most beautiful woman had their plates stacked high, giving the fact that they ate it slowly and carefully. This gave Aurora a little more confidence to take what she wanted and a valid reason to stuff her face. She looked about herself first though before eating. She didn't want Loki coming up behind her, telling her that that ham was add an ich to her waste. What did he care fo? It's not like he was ever going to see her naked or something. She giggled a little to herself and took a bite.

When everyone was done eating the music lingered on and some people got up to dance. Siff danced with Thor. She grinned at the huge smile on Siff's face. Valstag and Vandral were happy enough to have found a pretty woman to dance with as well.  
"You should dance."  
Aurora looked up and saw Hogan standing a foot away from her. "Huh?"  
"Dance he told her."  
Aurora looked around herself and then back up at Hogan. "Do you want to dance with me?"  
Hogan shook his head. "I do not dance." he only held out a hand for her to grab. He helped her up and motioned her to go forward and find a partner.  
Aurora smiled shyly. "Alright...here I go."

Aurora stood out in the middle of the dance floor, looking around and seeing that most people had already found a partner adn those who did not had no interest in dance, like Hogan.  
"My priestess...may I have this dance?"  
A shiver went down Aurora's spine. She turned and her heart fluttered for some reason. "Uhm...Loki?"  
Loki looked to both sides. "Who else would I be?" he grinned. He held out a hand, waiting for her to take it, inviting her to dance one last time. Aurora took his hand cautiously and he pulled her in quite suddenly, his hand on her back and his other hand holding her firmly, but not hurting her. The sound of a violin and harp filled the room. The lights shining down on them were warm, making Aurora's palms feel sweaty; she was nervous. She was so close to him, her chest bumping up against his every once in a while and his warm hand keeping her back straight as they danced.  
"That was a good speech." he told her.  
"Oh!...Uh...Thank you." she said in a surprised tone. They continued to dance with not much else to talk about. She had to admit, dancing with Loki was a little uncomfortable, but it was a different kind of uncomfortable...What was this that she was feeling? This must have been awkward for Loki as well, seeing how he just asked her right out of the blue.  
"Loki..." she said.  
"Yes, priestess?"  
"...Call me Aurora, please. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
"Forgive me...Aurora." he said with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "You were going to tell me something, right? What is it?"  
"Oh...um...Why did you want to dance with me?" she looked up him and saw the light of the room reflect in his green orbs for a single moment.  
"Can't a man be a gentleman?"  
Aurora laughed. "Hah! You? Be a gentleman...why...I always thought you were cold heart**-**UMPF!" Loki pressed her close to his body with the rythem of the music, making her unable to finish her sentense.  
"Not quiet cold hearted yet...priestess. If I was...you wouldn't be breathing right now." he told her in his deep, cunning voice.  
Aurora struggled to say something to counter-acted his cockyness. "I can barely breathe...Stop holding me so tight...unless you like having me this close to you?"  
The music finally stopped and Loki released his grip a little on her. The two looked at each other, the cheer from the others surrounding them seemed to be drowned out by their locked gaze on each other. Aurora felt her cheeks getting hot, the touch of Loki's hand still lingering on her back; she swore she could feel his hot breath on her because he was so close to her. Aurora thought for a moment that maybe Loki would...kiss her.  
Suddenly he pushed her back. The loud cheers floaded the room once again. No one seemed to notice their close incounter. "You dance well." he told her and walked off without saying another word to her. Aurora stood in the middle of the dance floor, mesmerized by his touch and the sound of his voice just then and what drove her even more crazy was the embarrassed affection that she felt and wanted more of.

**Phew! Close call eh? Or where you hoping they would kiss?  
You silly goose! Not in front of everyone *smiles stupidly*  
Anywho...Till next time :)**


End file.
